Gone Xover
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: When Donna disappears during a vacation to Las Vegas can the CSI team find her in time? Complete
1. Default Chapter

Title: Gone  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Catagory: Xover--WW/CSI  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When CSI is called to a Vegas hotel room the investigation leads to a missing WH staffer  
Spoilers: General, WW--season three spoilers minor with a Simon reference  
Notes: This is my first attempt at a CSI fic so please read and review :)  
  
Donna Moss winced as she tried to lean back against the cold cement wall. Her whole body throbbed with pain and the slash on her left side was still bleeding slightly.  
The young blonde woman fought back tears as she strained against the ropes that bound her hands and feet. She still wasn't quite sure what had happened a few hours earlier. Her friend Beth had called her a month or so back with this idea for a trip to Las Vegas.  
Donna had jumped at the chance since she couldn't remember the last time she had taken a vacation that wasn't related to work.   
  
Now as Donna sat in the cold basement room she wasn't sure if her friend was still alive. Her memories of being taken from their hotel room came in snatches. Most were too brief to get a complete image. All Donna knew was that she had been dragged from her hotel room some how stabbed along the way before two men chlorophromed her.  
  
Donna closed her eyes and tried to rest. She had a feeling her captors would return soon. She would need all her strength to fight them.  
  
*******  
  
Groggily Nick Stokes reached out from under the blanket for the ringing phone. As he did he cranked open one eye to look at the clock on his nightstand: two forty one. With a   
sigh Nick hit the talk button one of these nights he'd like to get a full nights sleep.  
  
"'lo?"  
  
"Now don't shoot the messengar but Catherine needs us down at the Paris hotel."Warrick Brown's just as sleepy voice replied back.  
  
"Didn't we just get off shift about two hours ago?"Nick grumbled as he kicked the covers off and headed for the closet.  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't matter with this job."Warrick stated with a grin.  
  
"What's going on?"Nick asked as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt.  
  
"Usual."Brown stated as he pulled his car into a left turn. "Somebody wanted somebody dead."  
  
"Great."   
  
"Just try to think of the overtime we're getting."Warrick replied with a grin as he made a left turn.  
  
"Keep dreaming."Nick stated with a laugh. "We'll never see a dime of overtime from the city."  
  
"True.I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
"Right.Bye."Nick said as he ended the conversation and finished getting dressed.  
  
*********  
  
Nick arrived at the Paris hotel casino around three fifteen a.m. and headed up to the nineteenth floor. As the elevator ascended  
Nick ran a weary hand along the back of his neck. He hadn't stopped anywhere to grab a cup of coffee. Nick had experienced  
Catherine's wrath once before when he was late and it was something he didn't want to live through again. Especially  
this early in the morning.  
  
The elevator beeped signalling it's arrival on the nineteenth floor and slid open it's doors. Nick stepped out onto the   
carpeted hallway and glanced around at a familiar scene. Four uniformed Vegas police officers were mingling outside  
a room in the middle of the hallway keeping other hotel guests away from the crime scene. Nick spotted homicide Captain  
Jim Brass talking to Catherine Willows just inside the room's enterance.  
  
Nick approached the pair and waited until Brass had stopped speaking to ask. "Morning, what do we have?"  
  
Catherine glanced to the center of the room where a red haired woman in her late twenties lay sprawled,lifeless on the floor. "One dead, one missing."  
  
Brass picked up the story. "Two women were registered to this room but we only have one body.....a Beth Anderson, 29 from Washington D.C."  
  
Nick looked at the corpse before looking back at Catherine. "I don't understand, Catherine. This looks like a run of the mill homicide. Why not let  
the day shift handle it and let us get some sleep?"  
  
Catherine smiled grimly. "This is anything but routine, Nicky. It's going to be as high profile as they come."  
  
Nick set down his equipment kit while asking. "Why, who's the vic?"  
  
"It's not who the victim is but who missing woman is."Catherine replied somewhat crypticly.  
  
"Catherine."Nick warned too tired to play guessing games.  
  
"The other guest registered to this room is Donna Moss."Brass interjected.  
  
Nick looked at the policeman sharply. "Why do I know that name?"  
  
"Probably because you saw her being harassed by the press a year ago when her boss Josh Lyman was shot in Virginia."Catherine supplied.quietly.  
  
"Damn."Nick swore softly as he remembered the pictures of the thin blonde woman. "Do we know for sure if she's a vic or if she's just missing?"  
  
Brass shook his head. "No, we don't but from the looks of this room it's a sure bet that if she's not dead she's hurt."  
  
Catherine confirmed the detective's statement with a nod. "Preliminary tests show there are two blood types."  
  
"Has anybody contacted DC yet?"Nick asked just as Warrick approached them from the rear of the hotel room.  
  
Catherine nodded. "Grissom's back at the lab now placing the call. This is one call where I'm glad he's in charge and not me."  
  
"Where do you want me to start?"Nick asked after a moment.  
  
Catherine glanced at Warrick.  
  
"We've got the bathroom nearly done."The young black man replied. "We're just about to start on the main part of the room."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Nick, give Warrick a hand. I'll head over to security with Brass and see if we can get a hit with the security tapes."  
  
**********  
  
Sara Sidle knocked on Gil Grissom's open office door. "Hey."  
  
The older man glanced up from his desk. "Hey. Just got off the phone.....it's true nobody sleeps in D.C."  
  
"Is Moss's boss on the way?"Sara asked as she slid into one of the visitor's chairs.  
  
"He will be."Grissom replied as he stood. "I couldn't get a hold of Mr. Lyman but I talked to the Chief of Staff, Leo  
McGarry. Mr. McGarry said he'd call Mr. Lyman and get him on the next flight."  
  
"Hopefully he'll give us some insight."Sara commented as she held up a thin manillia file. "Because Ms. Moss doesn't have  
so much as a parking ticket. Why would somebody go to the trouble of dragging a woman out of her hotel room if it wasn't  
a personal attack?"  
  
"Remember where she works, Sara."Grissom replied. "Politics has always been a hot issue."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow."Enough for somebody to overhear her in a casino and decide to attack later?"  
  
Grissom shrugged. "We've seen people killed over a lot less, Sara. Remember what happened a year ago in Virginia?"  
  
"The President was shot after a speech."Sidle replied as she leaned forward. "Wait a minute wasn't Lyman almost killed during that? Think there's a   
connection?"  
  
"Could be. We'll know more when he gets here."  
  
**********  
  
Josh Lyman impatiently paced the a small spot in front of the baggage carrosuel waiting for his suitcase to appear. It was nearly seven a.m. and Josh was tempted to  
say the hell with the bag they could find him and mail it. Donna needed him, she'd been missing for nearly seven hours now and the damn airline was taking it's time  
giving him his luggage.  
  
Josh still couldn't believe what Leo had told him in that late night phone call when he had tracked him down at Amy's.  
  
' 'lo?'  
  
'Josh, it's Leo. I need you to come in.'  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Just come in.'  
  
'Is it the President?'  
  
'No Josh, it's Donna and I'd really rather not tell you over the phone.'  
  
'Damn it Leo just tell me. What's happened to Donna? She's in Vegas.'  
  
'I just got a call from the head of the Vegas crime lab. The friend she went to Vegas with is dead.'  
  
'Dead how? Car accident?'  
  
'No Josh she was murdered and they're looking for Donna now.'  
  
Josh jumped slightly as the carousel buzzed signalling the arrival of the luggage dragging him back to the present. All Josh could think about since Leo's phone   
call was why someone would do this? Why would someone do this to Donna and her friend?  
  
Finally Josh spotted his suitcase it was the tenth one down. Not caring about the other passengers he shoved out of the way Josh snatched the bag and raced  
outside to hail a cab.  
  
*********  
  
Gil Grissom stood in the morgue waiting for Doctor Robbins to finish his exam of Beth Anderson.  
  
"Bruising on neck, plus three stab wounds."Robbins summarized as he leaned away from the body. "Somebody really wanted this girl dead."  
  
"Or she gave them a hell of a fight."Grissom replied as he looked down at the victim. "The killer thought the knife wounds would kill her but she struggled. So  
he strangled her."  
  
Robbins picked up the dead girl's left hand and held it under the light. "There is some skin under her nails. Don't know if it's enough to do a DNA match."  
  
"Give me whatever you have."Grissom replied as he headed toward the door. "The missing girl is works for one of Bartlet's Senior staff. I'd rather not have to call  
the President of the United States and tell him we failed."  
  
Robbins nodded solmenly. "I'll have the preliminary results in an hour."  
  
"Thanks."Grissom replied as he walked out the door.  
  
Catherine caught up with him as he rounded a corner in the hallway. "Josh Lyman just got here."  
  
Gil nodded. "Bring him to my office."  
  
"Do we have anything to tell him?"Catherine asked as she matched step with Grissom.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "Nothing he'll want to hear. Can you sit in on this one?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "Sure." 


	2. Chapter two

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, please keep it coming.:)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine  
  
  
Donna slowly awoke and she instantly became disoriented. The only thing that registered was the intense pain her body was in. She had no idea where she was  
or what had happened. As the pain ebbed the memories slowly returned.  
Vacation in Vegas.....one week of fun and sun.  
Hotel room.....men grabbing them from behind as they entered the room.  
Long knifes.....screams.....  
  
Donna squeezed her eyes shut as Beth's terrified face appeared in her mind's eye. She had tried to help her friend but the men had been too strong. As tears  
flowed Donna struggled to remember why the men attacked them. But try as she might Donna couldn't remember them saying anything not even asking  
for money.  
A shudder flowed through Donna and she leaned back against the wall. If they had only told them what they wanted she and Beth would've given it to them. But   
then Donna realized she was looking at this rationally while her attackers clearly weren't.  
  
Donna glanced at the drab faded yellow door and wondered bleakly if her captors were coming back or if they had left her here to die.  
  
*********  
  
Grissom paused just as Catherine left to get Josh Lyman. "Catherine?"  
  
"Yeah?"Willows asked as she turned back to face her boss.  
  
"Did you and Brass get any hits off the security tapes?"Grissom inquired.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "Not yet. Brass's officers are still looking through them."  
  
Gil nodded. "Okay. Let everybody know this case is high priority."  
  
"Will do."Catherine acknowleged as she went to meet the Deputy Chief of Staff.  
  
*******  
  
"Any word from Josh?"President Jed Bartlet asked as he stepped into the Oval office. The senior staff had just exited after concluding the morning staff meeting.  
  
Chief of Staff Leo McGarry shook his head sadly. "No, but give him a little time he just landed a half hour ago."  
  
"Have the Press gotten a hold of it?"Bartlet inquired as he sat down.  
  
Leo sat down in one of the visitor's chairs. "No, so far only the local Vegas media has wind of it. They're covering the murder but so far the police have managed  
to keep Donna's disappearance and her identity under wraps. CJ's keeping a close eye on it."  
  
"Good."Bartlet affrimed as he leaned back. "The last thing they need is to deal with a media frenzy. Tell the Vegas police that whatever they need in the search  
I'll get them."  
  
"I will, Mr. President."Leo stated as he stood. "I have a meeting with Toby on the thing but I'll let you know as soon as there's anything new."  
  
"Thanks Leo."  
  
*********  
  
Josh paused in his pacing as a blonde haired woman approached from one of the hallways toward the rear of the reception area.   
  
"Mr. Lyman, my name is Catherine Willows."The woman stated as she extended her right hand with a kind smile. "If you'll follow me my boss can brief you."  
  
"Josh, please."Josh replied as he shook her hand and then as she started to walk he fell in step with her. "Have you found Donna?"  
  
Catherine shook her head. "Not yet but we do have every availiable person working on this."  
  
Just then they reached Gil Grissom's open office door and Catherine stepped aside so Josh could enter first.  
  
Gil rose from his chair and leaned over the desk extending his hand. "Mr. Lyman, my name is Gil Grissom. Please have a seat."  
  
Josh sat down in the chair oppisite Grissom while Catherine sat down in the chair next to him. "Please, call me Josh."  
  
Grissom nodded as he sat back in his chair as he said. "Josh, I know you just got off a plane so I'll....."  
  
"All my boss was able to tell me was that Donna's friend had been murdered and that she was missing."Josh stated as he stood not caring at the moment  
if he was interupting. "I've read the crime stats, Mr. Grissom, what are the odds that she's still alive?"  
  
"I don't go by odds."Grissom replied as he met Lyman's gaze. "I assure you my team and I will do everything possible to find your friend." 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, please keep it coming.:)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine. Sorry this chapter is so short. Hope to have Chapter 4 up by   
Friday.  
  
  
Leo McGarry was just getting out of his fourth meeting of the day when his assistant Margaret rushed up to him.   
  
"What is it,Margaret?"  
  
Margaret's face was solemn as she stated quietly. "Ron Butterfield is waiting in your office."  
  
Leo blinked. "Is it about Donna?"  
  
Margaret shook her head. "He wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Alright, let's go."Leo replied knowing this was going to be an extremely long day.  
  
********  
  
Nick Stokes sat at a computer terminal in the lab waiting for the program to match any of the fingerprints they had found in the hotel room. To the   
left of the computer keyboard sat a small pile of newspaper and magazine articles from the previous year. Headlines varied from:  
  
'President and staffer injured in Virginia shooting.'  
  
'President recovers, staffer still criticial."  
  
'Lyman out of surgery, doctor's cagey.'  
  
'West Wing slowly returns to normal after shooting.'  
  
Nick sighed as he glanced away from the articles and back to the computer screen. He silently urged the computer program to run faster. Donna Moss   
had been through more than enough in the last year. According to the papers Moss had helped her boss through his recovery. Somebody who  
went above and beyond the call like that deserved sunshine and happiness not dark spaces and evil.  
  
They had to find her and fast. Time was not on their side.  
  
*******  
  
Ron Butterfield, head of the President's Secret Service Detail, stood as Leo McGarry entered the office.   
  
"Ron, what can I do for you?"Leo asked as he reached his desk and took a seat.  
  
Ron sat down as he pulled a fax from a file he was holding. "We received this about a half hour ago in regards to Ms. Moss's kidnapping. We're still doing  
a final analyisis but so far it checks out."  
  
"What is it?"Leo asked wearily as he reached for the piece of paper.  
  
"One group claims responsibility for Ms. Moss's kidnapping,"Ron replied grimly knowing that once this hit the fan all hell would break loose. "West Virginia   
White Pride."  
  
Leo stared at the secret service agent as he tried to digest what the man had just said. "Are you absoultely sure?"  
  
Ron nodded. "As sure as we can be. That's why I came to you first."  
  
"Thank you."Leo acknowledged as Ron stood to leave. "As soon as you know anything....."  
  
"I'll let you know."Ron affirmed as he turned and left the room.  
  
Leo slowly sank back in his chair the paper fluttering to the desk in front of him. As the Chief of Staff rested his face in his hands all he could think of was  
that this news would kill his deputy. But Leo also knew he had to be the one to tell Josh. He just wished he didn't have to do it over the damn phone.  
  
After a moment Leo raised his head. "Margaret!"  
  
The red haired woman poked her head into the office. "Yes?"  
  
"Hold my calls for half an hour."  
  
Margaret looked at her boss with concern but nodded. "Yes, Sir."  
  
After the young woman left Leo reached for the phone. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry for the delay, anybody still reading?:)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
"Nick, your computer's beeping."Lab technican Greg Sanders stated with a grin as he passed by the open doorway.  
  
Nick set the article down that he had been reading and glared at the younger man slightly. "Thanks, Greg."  
  
"No problem just keeping you guys on your toes."Greg replied as he moved away from the doorway munching on a slice of cheese pizza.  
  
With a shake of his head Nick turned his attention back to the computer screen. He had been so engrossed in the article about President Bartlet that he hadn't  
heard the program signal that it was done.  
Nick frowned at the computer screen and then tapped a few keys.  
The results were the same.  
  
With a frusterated sigh Nick stood while hitting the keyboard command for print. Grissom definetely wasn't going to like this.  
  
********  
  
Josh had to physically fight to keep the images of what Donna might be going through at bay. Being in the crimialist's office wasn't helping by any means.  
  
Josh leaned his hands on the surface of the front of Grissom's desk. "I don't give a damn about assurances, Mr. Grissom. What I need to know   
right now is that you people are spending every waking moment finding things that will lead to Donna!"  
  
Catherine sat quietly watching Josh Lyman. One thing she prided herself on was being able to read people. Right now she was noticing something curious  
about Josh......he was certainly acting like a person worried about a missing friend but more than that he had 'man in love' written all over him.  
  
"Josh, I understand your need for answers right now."Grissom replied with empathy. "But I want you to know that Ms. Moss's case is top priority....."  
  
The ringing of Josh's cellular phone stalled all movement in the room.  
  
Grissom's hand instantly reached for his desk phone. If it was the kidnappers they needed a trace.  
  
Josh moved away from the desk and pulled out his phone. "Lyman?"  
  
"Josh, it's Leo."McGarry replied softly. "Whereever you are now I need you to find the nearest chair and sit."  
  
Josh felt his face pale.....the tone in his boss's voice he had only heard a few times before. "Leo? What is it? Is this about the President?"  
  
Grissom moved his hand away from his phone and exchanged a curious glance with Catherine.  
  
"No, the President's fine. You're not sitting down are you?"  
  
Josh grasped the back of the closest chair. "Leo......just tell me."  
  
Leo sighed. "Ron Butterfield came to see me. They had gotten a fax from a group claiming responsiblity for Donna's kidnapping and her friend's murder."  
  
Josh felt his blood turn to ice as he closed his eyes. "Who has her Leo?"he asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"West Virginia White Pride."  
  
The phone tumbled from Josh's hand and hit the floor.  
  
********  
  
Three white men in their thirties sat in a living room of a run down house on the east side of Las Vegas.  
  
"We should move her."A red haired man advised as he absently took a sip of coffee.  
  
A black haired man with a pony tail shook his head. "We shouldn't have taken her in the first place nothing to gain."  
  
The third member of the group a shaggy brown haired man spoke. "There's everything to gain, you fool. We have to reclaim the faith and respect of   
our group. Bartlet and his people took that from us without a thought now they must pay. We'll move her tonight, get things ready." 


	5. chapter five

Many thanks to those who are leaving feedback. It is appreciated.  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
After the phone hit the floor Catherine stood and walked quickly over to Josh placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Lyman.....Josh, are you alright?"  
  
Grissom stood and walked around his desk and gently touched Lyman's right arm. "Josh, sit down."  
  
Josh heard their voices but couldn't make out the words. Everything was a blur: sounds, images, everything except Rosslyn. That came rushing back sharp  
and clear. He could even smell the grass.....  
  
Catherine exchanged a worried look with Grissom as they eased Josh Lyman into one of the visitor's chairs. She really didn't like how  
pale he was and hoped he wasn't going to faint. "I'll go get a wet cloth."  
  
As Catherine moved away from the chair Josh snagged her right wrist. "No, don't. I'm okay....just give me a minute."  
  
Grissom knelt down so he was eyelevel. "You need more than a minute's rest, Josh. When was the last time you ate?"  
  
Josh ran a hand over his face struggling to compose himself. "I think I had lunch yesterday....."  
  
Grissom looked at his colleague. "Cath...."  
  
It was then Josh remembered Leo's phone call. He reached down and snatched up the forgotten phone. "Leo? You still there?"  
  
In D.C. Leo Mcgarry slumped back in his chair with relief. "Yes, Josh. I'm still here. You okay?"  
  
Josh shook his head his voice barely above a whisper. "No, Leo I'm not. The fax that Butterfield got....there had to be demands on there. What do   
they want for Donna's safe return?"  
  
"I'm sorry Josh, there were no demands."  
  
*******  
  
Sara Sidle passed Nick Stokes in the hallway. "Hey."  
  
Nick smiled. "Hey."  
  
"You look like hell."Sara replied as she turned and came to stand next to Nick matching his step.  
  
Nick glared at her slightly. "Thanks."  
  
"Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll let Grissom know."  
  
Nick shook his head as he held up a computer printout. "I have to get these print results to Grissom on the Moss case. Besides I have a feeling none of us  
are sleeping until this woman is found."  
  
Sara nodded. "How about I get us some coffee?"  
  
"Does Starbuck's sell it by the gallon?"Stokes asked through a yawn.  
  
Sara laughed. "I'll see what I can find out."she sobered as she looked at the printout in his hand. "What did you find out about the prints?"  
  
Nick sighed. "Not a damn thing. Guy must've worn gloves. Only matches were the dead girl, Donna Moss and the hotel staff."  
  
Sara nodded. "Are we running the hotel staff?"  
  
"Warrick's doing it now."  
  
********  
  
Jim Brass had just deposited a quarter in one of the police preceint's vending machines when his cellular phone rang. With a weary sigh he took the   
device out of the inside pocket of his jacket and flipped it open.  
  
"Brass."  
  
A frown crossed Brass's face as he listened to what the officer was reporting. "Block the house off and nobody and I mean nobody touch anything! And borrow a  
copter from the state. I want that whole subdivision covered."  
  
As he closed the phone Brass turned and walked back down the hallway hoping that this was the break they needed in the Moss case. But experience was   
telling him it wasn't. 


	6. Chapter Six

Many thanks to those who are leaving feedback. It is appreciated.  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
Donna Moss was roughly jostled awake as her left shoulder slammed into the right wall of a vehicle's trunk. Donna cried out in pain as her bound body  
rolled over onto her injured side. Once she caught her breath Donna tried to force back the tears of panic and fear. It wouldn't do her any good. She had  
to keep a clear head if she wanted to get out of this alive.  
Donna knew from watching enough police shows that she had to remember as many details as possible. Twisting her body around painfully Donna   
positioned herself so she was facing the front of the trunk. She could see bright sunlight filtering in through the crack. Donna didn't have to concentrate to  
know the small space she was in was sweltering.   
  
As perspiration trickled down her face Donna was grateful for it. Because the sweat meant they were still in the West. Hopefully still in Nevada. If   
the police had discovered Beth's body by now they hopefully were looking for her. All she had to do was hold it together long enough for them to find  
her.  
Hold it together long enough for Josh to get here.  
  
At the thought of her boss fresh tears sprang to Donna's eyes. Her strong facade began to crumble as she felt herself begin to give into her fear.   
  
/I'm trying to be strong, Josh./Donna thought bleakly as the car bounced along the road. /I really am. But it hurts Josh and I'm so tired./  
  
Donna's eyes drifted closed and she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Josh....you still there?"Leo asked worriedly.  
  
Josh took several deep breaths trying to force down his emotions. "Yeah, Leo. I'm okay....thanks for keeping me updated."  
  
"You're my first call, Josh.."McGarry promised. "The President said to tell you that whatever the Vegas police need all they have to do is ask."  
  
Josh glanced up at Grissom's concerned face as he said. "I'll pass that along. Thank the President for me."  
  
"I will."Leo replied as he stood. "When you find Donna tell her.....even though I know she knows this......that she's one of us....she's part of this family."  
  
"Will do."Josh acknowledged. "I'll call you later with an update."  
  
"Okay. Don't give up on Donna, Josh. She's survived being your assistant for three years.....she's tough. She'll make it through this."  
  
"I want to believe that, Leo."Josh replied as he wrapped up the conversation. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
As Josh closed the cellular phone Gill Grissom asked. "Was that your boss?"  
  
Josh sank back into the chair as he said. "Yes, Leo McGarry Chief of Staff. He told me the Secret Service had received a fax from a group claiming  
responsibility for Donna's kidnapping."  
  
"Who has her?"Catherine inquired softly watching Josh closely.  
  
Josh swallowed hard as he met her gaze. "West Virginia White Pride. The same group that....."  
  
"The same group that shot you at Rosslyn."Grissom finished as he took off his glasses and placed them on his desk.  
  
"What were the demands?"Catherine asked as she walked toward the front of Grissom's desk.  
  
Josh shook his head sadly. "Leo said the fax didn't have any demands. Just a statement of responsibility."  
  
"Kidnappers always want something."Grissom stated. "They may not come forward right away but in the end they always demand something....money,  
apology, power."  
  
"This group shot into a crowd full of innocents. They didn't care who they killed that night."Josh replied a slight catch in his voice. "I don't think tossing them  
some money now is going to get them to release Donna alive."  
  
Just then Nick tapped on Grissom's door and Gill waved the younger man inside. After introductions were made Nick looked at his boss grimly.  
  
"The room was clean of prints."Nick reported as he handed Grissom a piece of printout. "Our guys wore gloves. Only prints were Ms. Moss, the victim Beth Anderson,  
and the hotel staff. Warrick's running the hotel staff now."  
  
Josh looked at each of the three CSI's before looking back at Grissom's. "What do you do now?"  
  
Grissom stood. "We go through the hotel guests on that floor. Somebody had to have seen something. Plus we still have the security tapes. Don't worry, Josh...we  
don't get discouraged simply because a fingerprint doesn't show up." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Many thanks to those who are leaving feedback. It is appreciated.  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn walked into the West Wing with a small blue duffle bag slung over his right shoulder. He had just returned from  
a much over due vacation. With the campaign on a brief lull Leo had given him permission and Sam had headed as far away as he could. Down under to   
be precise. Sam wished he could've stayed longer than four days. Especially considering the amount of time he'd spent on a plane. But the jet lag he was feeling  
had been worth it. He was back feeling more energized and focused than he had in a long time.  
  
As Sam entered the bull pen he felt a definete change in the mood. Something was wrong. Sam walked faster searching for familiar faces. CJ's office door was open   
but it was empty. Toby's office door was closed and the lights were off which ment he was in a meeting somewhere. Josh's office was open but dark and Donna's   
desk was empty.  
  
Sam moved into the reception area around Leo's office and cornered Margaret. "Hey, does he have a minute?"  
  
Margaret smiled. "Sam, when did you get back? How was Australia?"  
  
"Just now and it was great. Margaret, do you know what's going on?"Sam asked worriedly.  
  
Leo came up behind Sam interupting whatever reply Margaret was going to make. "Sam, glad you're back. Come into the office there's something I need to   
tell you."  
  
"Okay."Sam replied as he followed the chief of staff into the office.  
  
"Have a seat."Leo ordered as he walked around his desk and sat down. Some days he wondered why he stopped drinking.  
  
Sam sat down dropping the duffel bag on the floor next to the chair. "Leo, what's going on? Did something happen to the President?"  
  
Leo shook his head as he leaned forward. "No, he's fine. Sam, Donna's missing."  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "Missing? I thought she was on vacation."  
  
Leo nodded. "She was. She and a friend were staying at the Paris casino in Vegas when their room was broken into. Donna was taken by force her friend  
was killed."  
  
Sam sank heavily back into the chair his face paling. "Oh God.....does Josh know?"  
  
"He's in Vegas now, took the first flight he could get."Leo replied as he stood. "I need you to go out there Sam. I know you just got off a long flight, but Josh  
isn't handling this well."  
  
Sam stood. "I'm still packed. I'll have Ginger book the next flight. Leo, what aren't you telling me? Do they think she's dead?"  
  
Leo sighed. "It doesn't look good. Plus Butterfield got a Fax from a group claiming responsiblity."  
  
Sam picked up his bag. "That's progress isn't it? At least we know who has her and what their demands are."  
  
Leo shook his head. "No, Sam it's not progress far from it. The group that has her is West Virginia White Pride."  
  
Sam leaned on the chair. "Please tell me they made demands."  
  
"I wish they had, Sam. The fax simply stated that they had her and that they had killed Donna's friend."Leo replied solemnly.  
  
"Damn."Sam swore as he pushed away from the chair. "I thought this was all behind us."  
  
"So did we."Leo stated quietly. "We let our guard down and Donna's paying the price. Get to Vegas, Sam. I honestly don't know what Josh  
will do if they find her dead."  
  
"I'm already gone."Sam replied as he turned and left the office.  
  
********  
  
Just as Josh, Catherine, Gil and Nick were about to leave Grissom's office Sara poked her head in.  
  
"Hey, just got a call from Brass. They want us at 426 Paradise Road, he has a lead in the Moss case."  
  
Grissom nodded. "Sara ride with Nick. Catherine you're with me."  
  
"I'm coming."Josh stated firmly his tone leaving no room for negoiation.  
  
"Josh....."Catherine started to reply but Grissom interupted.  
  
"Josh, you can ride with Catherine and I but if you leave the car once we're there I'll have Brass arrest you for interfering with an investigation, clear?"  
  
"Clear."Josh replied gratefully as the CSI team filed out of the room. He was scared as hell about what they were going to find at that address but Josh  
knew he had to be there.  
If he stayed behind waiting the not knowing would kill him.  
  
"Please don't let this be her."Josh whispered as he followed Grissom and Willows out of the building. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Many thanks to those who are leaving feedback. It is appreciated.  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
Once the plane reached cruising altitude Sam reached for the phone on the back of the seat in front of him. The Captain had already announced that   
barring any weather problems they would land in Las Vegas ahead of schedule.  
But Sam knew that with what Josh was going through that wasn't nearly soon enough.  
  
Sam leaned back in his seat and dialed Josh's cell phone number. Part of him wasn't surprised to receive his friend's voice mail. Sam ran a weary hand over  
his face as he left a message.  
  
'Josh, it's Sam. I just got back into town and Leo told me what happened. I turned around and took the first flight I could to Vegas. I should be there by  
three at the latest.   
Hang in there.....Donna is one of the strongest people I know. She'll come home."  
  
********  
  
The CSI team arrived at 426 Paradise road and piled out of the vechicles.   
  
As Brass approached Grissom turned back to the car where Josh stood. "Get back in the car and stay there. As soon as we know anything I'll tell you."  
  
Part of Josh wanted to protest but he knew getting on Grissom's bad side was not a way to help Donna. "Okay."  
  
As Nick and Sara came to stand at Catherine's right Brass asked Grissom. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Josh Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff. He's Donna Moss's boss."Gil replied as he took off his sunglasses. "What do we have?"  
  
Brass nodded and gestured that the quartet move away from Lyman. "Moss isn't here."he reported in a low voice. "But she was here and there's something   
in the living room that you should see."  
  
"How'd you hear about this?"Nick asked as he glanced at the house.  
  
"This used to be a fairly major drug house. It's on Vice's watch list. Somebody saw activity and went to take a look. She was held in the basement there's  
blood in the basement and frayed ropes."Brass replied as they turned and walked toward the house.  
  
"You said something was in the living room?"Sara asked as she shifted her evidence kit to her right hand.  
  
Brass nodded. "Yeah, kidnappers left a message."  
  
*********  
  
CJ walked to the press podium for the scheduled late morning briefing. So far there hadn't been any questions about Donna's disappearnce but CJ knew   
it was only a matter of time. She had wanted to say something at the first briefing in the theory that get all information out there as possible to get Donna  
home sooner. But Toby had vetoed it saying that they didn't want to risk Donna's safety by having a press frenzy. They had decided if the press   
asked the questions she would answer them but otherwise Donna's disappearnce would not be brought up.  
  
CJ glanced out at the group of reporters and forced a smile. "Good morning. First those traveling with the President to New Zealand next week see Carol  
for your travel packages. The schedule I gave you yesterday for the trip is the official one and so far there has been no changes. But we all know how that  
goes."  
  
"CJ!"  
"CJ!"   
  
"First Patrick, then Tracy."CJ replied as she pointed out reporters who had raised hands.  
  
Patrick stood notebook in hand. "CJ, it's hit the wires that Josh Lyman's assistant has gone missing in Vegas can you confirm?"  
  
CJ nodded. "Yes. Her name is Donna Moss she's been Josh's assistant for the past three years. She was on vacation with a friend in Vegas when their hotel   
room was broken into. Donna's friend was killed, name is being with held until police notify the next of kin. There's been no ransom demand."  
  
"Are the police approaching it as a robbery?"Patrick asked as he jotted information down.  
  
"They haven't released that information yet. As soon as there's any information I'll pass it along."CJ replied as she glanced at a black woman. "Tracy?"  
  
"CJ, what's the status on the H.R. 5007?" 


	9. Chapter Nine

Apoligies for the delay....real life has been hectic.  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
The CSI team entered the small house and turned right to go into the living room. Three uniformed officers standing just in front of the center wall. Above the  
dark green sofa was scrawled a phrase. The words were written in what appeared to be blood:  
  
'Government is not the one true power in this country.'  
  
"Is that what it looks like?"Nick asked grimly hoping he was wrong.  
  
Brass nodded. "Yes, the message appears to be written in blood. What type well that's your job."  
  
"Nick, Sara go down to the basement."Grissom ordered. "Collect everything even if it doesn't look like it goes with the scene."  
  
The two CSI's nodded and quickly left the room.  
  
"Guess this classifies it as a hate crime."Brass stated as Catherine set her equipment kit down.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "More like a revenge crime. After the Rosslyn shooting West Virginia White Pride was shut down."  
  
"Obviously not shut down enough."Catherine replied sadly as she stared at the message on the wall.  
  
Brass cleared his throat. "I'll leave two uniforms here. We'll canvas the neighbors again."  
  
"Okay."Grissom replied as Brass and one of the officers left the house.  
  
*******  
  
Josh approached Brass as he left the house. "What did you find?"he asked anxiously.  
  
Brass stopped telling the other officer to go ahead to the car. He recognized Lyman from the news and knew kid gloves would have to be used with   
this case. "Ms. Moss was held here, Mr. Lyman, but the kidnappers have already moved on. I'm about to talk to the neighbors see if they saw anything."  
  
Josh swallowed hard as he looked past the homicide captain to the house. "How long was she here?"he asked quietly dreading the answer. If they had missed   
Donna by minutes....  
  
Brass shook his head. "We don't know yet. That's what Grissom and his team are working on. As soon as they have anything new you'll be the first   
to know."  
  
"Thanks."Josh replied as he slumped back against the car. He felt so helpless.  
  
**********  
  
Donna squeezed her eyes shut against the painfully bright sunlight as the sedan's trunk was thrown open. A male arm reached in and roughly grabbed Donna's   
left wrist painfully wretching her arm so she was in a sitting position. Before Donna had a chance to catch her breath from the pain the arms pulled her from  
the small space. Her legs weren't ready to stand yet so Donna fell hard onto the harsh gravel.  
  
The toe of a boot sharply embedded itself in Donna's right side forcing her to roll onto her back.  
  
Just before darkness overwhelmed her Donna's last thought was to wonder if her kidnappers were going to leave her in this bleak place to die.  
  
********  
  
Sam checked into a hotel near the airport. He pushed the cardkey into the lock of his room and tossed his suitcase on the floor near the wall. Sam  
sat down on the bed for a moment's rest before he reached for the phone.  
He needed to find Josh and find out what was going on. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Thanks for the continued feedback. It is appreciated.:)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
There was no light switch at the top of the basement stairs so Nick and Sara used their flashlights until they reached the cement floor. Sara shivered slightly  
at the cold and dankness. Outside it was ninety plus down here it couldn't be more than fifty.  
  
"Found it."Nick exclaimed as he pulled with his gloved hand the string connected to the solitary lightbulb that was in the center of the ceiling.  
  
As light flooded the area the two CSI's quickly found the spot where Donna Moss had been held. Three pieces of coarse rope littered the floor by the wall across  
from the stairs.  
  
"Let's hope they were sloppy enough to leave fingerprints on these."Sara stated as she gingerly picked up the pieces of rope and dropped them into a plastic  
evidence bag.  
  
"I don't think these guys were smart enough to wear gloves."Nick replied quietly as he took a sample of the blood from the small pool near the wall. It was more  
than likely Donna's but there was an off chance she might have injured one of her kidnappers as they were tieing her up.  
  
"We've got to find these guys, Nick."Sara said as she stood and walked back to her evidence kit picking up the fingerprint dust. "I have this feeling that she's   
running out of time."  
  
"They'll slip up and we'll find them."Nick replied wishing he felt as confident as he sounded. Even if they did track the kidnappers down WVWP weren't   
exactly known for their sanity. Nick worried what would happen to Donna if the police backed them into a corner.  
  
"Do you think she's still alive?"Sara asked as she dusted the wall for prints.  
  
Nick nodded grimly as he placed the blood sample in his kit and walked to the wood post near the wall Sara was working on. "Yeah. If she wasn't   
they would've made sure we found the body by now."  
  
******  
  
Josh jumped as his cell phone rang. His attention had been so focused on the activity in the house that Josh hadn't heard the first two rings.  
  
"Lyman."  
  
"Josh, it's Sam. I'm in Vegas just got off the plane a half hour ago. Where are you?"  
  
Josh pulled his gaze away from the house and leaned against the car's hood. "Sam? I thought you were in Australia."  
  
"I was. Got back today and Leo told me what happened. I take it you didn't get my voice mail?"  
  
Josh shook his head. "No, haven't had time to check it. Did you say you were here?"  
  
"Yeah, just got in."Sam replied as he pulled his rental car onto the strip. "Where are you?"  
  
Josh sighed. "The cops found the house where Donna had been held in but she was already gone. I'm there now the evidence guys are all over the house trying  
to get something that will lead us to her.....but Sam the bastards that have her are....."  
  
"I know."Seaborn replied grimly. "Leo filled me in before I left. She'll be okay, Josh. Donna's strong she won't let them win."  
  
"I hope you're right, Sam."Josh stated hsi voice near the breaking point. "But it's been over tweleve hours....she's been missing for tweleve hours.....she's been  
with them for that long....."  
  
"Josh."Sam broke in gently. "Just give me the address."  
  
Having forgotten the address Sara told them earlier Josh scrambled to find the house number. His gaze finally settled on the mailbox and then the street sign  
beyond. "426 Paradise Road. It's on Vegas's east side."  
  
"I'll find it."Sam promised as he made a right turn. "Should be there in half an hour."  
  
"Thanks, Sam."Josh replied as he ended the conversation. He looked back at the house in time to see Gil Grissom walk towards him.  
  
*********  
  
"Any news on Donna?"Abby Bartlet asked as she and her husband sat down to a rare lunch. They seldom had a chance to eat a meal alone at the Residence.  
  
Jed shook his head sadly as he half heartedly reached for his fork. He really didn't have an appetite right now. "Leo got off the phone with the Vegas police  
an hour ago. They located the house she was held in but they had already moved on. West Virginia White Pride still hasn't made contact."  
  
Abby sensed her husband was holding something back. "Jed, what else did Leo say?"  
  
Jed tossed down the fork and pushed his plate aside. "There was a message on the wall of the living room, written in blood."  
  
Abby's hand flew to cover her mouth. "Blood? Was it Donna's?"  
  
"They don't have the lab results back yet."Jed replied grimly as he reached across the table to take his wife's hand in his needing the contact.  
  
Abby regained her composure and withdrew her hand from her mouth while her other hand squeezed Jed's. "What did the message say?"  
  
Jed met her gaze. "Government isn't the one true power."  
  
Abby swallowed hard. "How's Josh?"  
  
"Not good. Leo was worried enough to send Sam out to Vegas."Jed replied then paused for a moment. "Abby, do you think this will bring his   
PTSD back?"  
  
"It's definetely a possiblity."Abby acknowledged sadly. "Whether Josh admits it or not, Donna was his lifeline after the shooting. With them kidnapping  
her it's going to bring everything back."  
  
Jed nodded as he pulled his hand back and stood. "I'm going to call Leo see if there's anything new."  
  
As he walked past her Abby snagged his arm gently pulling him back. "Jed, you know Leo will call the minute there is anything. Please sit down and eat  
something. I know you haven't been eating right this week."  
  
Jed squeezed his wife's hand as a response before he quietly returned to his seat and picked up his fork. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Thanks for the continued feedback. It is appreciated.:)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
CJ heard the door to her office open but didn't turn her chair around. She knew who it was. Toby's colegone was always a dead give away. He's worn  
the same kind for the past fifteen years.  
  
"I have two minutes."CJ stated quietly.  
  
Toby sat down in one of the visitor's chairs. "I didn't say anything."  
  
"You were going to."  
  
"You can read minds now?"  
  
"Helps with dealing with the press."  
  
"CJ...."Toby began than stopped. His career was dealing with words but right now he couldn't think of the right ones.  
  
"What do we have to do, Toby?"CJ asked her voice laced with sadness as she turned around to face her boss.  
  
Toby blinked. "Do about what?"  
  
CJ spread her hands out. "When do we give enough blood? My God, Toby. We damn near lost Josh. The President was shot, Charlie got death threats, Simon  
gets murdered for trying to help.....and now Donna."  
  
"Nobody's given up on Donna."Toby replied soothingly. Reassuring CJ wasn't something he was used to doing. CJ was always the pillar of strength.  
  
CJ sighed and took off her glasses and laid them on the surface of the desk. "I don't want to give up on her either, Toby. But I've read the crime stats and you  
factor in the mindset of the people who have her."  
  
"I know the stats too."Toby replied as he leaned forward. "But remember who we're talking about. This is Donna Moss. The same woman who drove half  
way across the country and talked her way into an assistant's job. Most people would've run screaming after Rosslyn, but she didn't. She stayed because  
she knew Josh needed her. She knew the rest of us needed her."  
  
CJ met his gaze. "I know but strong people don't always win. Simon....."  
  
Toby heard her voice catch. "CJ, Simon's death was tragic......"  
  
"It shouldn't have happened."  
  
"No, it shouldn't have."Toby agreed. "But you can't compare Simon to Donna's plight. Simon didn't have anybody to help him. But Donna has the   
President of the United States ready to leap into action. We'll get her back, CJ."  
  
"I hope you're right."CJ replied as she stood and walked around her desk. "Come on, let's get to the thing before Leo sends out a search party."  
  
Toby stood and followed her out of the room. With the day being only half over Toby had a feeling it was going to be endless.  
  
*******  
  
Donna squinted against the harsh desert sunlight as her captors dragged her away from the road. Fleetingly Donna wondered why they had waited so  
long to kill her. She had long ago figured out who the men were and what group they belonged to.   
  
"Please."Donna implored her voice hoarse and scratchy from lack of moisture."Please just let me go. I promise I won't identify you to the police."  
  
One of the men laughed and came to an abrupt stop yanking Donna toward him. "You think we're worried about the cops? Lady, their rules don't  
apply to us. Your government doesn't apply to us. "  
  
Donna met his gaze struggling not to let them see her fear. "Then why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"  
  
"Now what would be the fun in that?"The man replied with a sneer. "We have to teach your people a lesson. They like to mix in the filthe they'll  
pay the price."  
  
*********  
  
"What did you find?"Josh asked before Grissom could open his mouth.  
  
Grissom knew that if he was in Josh's place and if it was Sara who was missing he wouldn't want anybody to  
surgarcoat it. "Mr. Lyman...."  
  
"Josh."Josh corrected impaitently.  
  
Grissom nodded. "Josh, Ms. Moss was held in the basement. My team found pieces of rope and blood. Both are  
being analyized now."  
  
Josh paled and sat down on the hood of the vechicle. "Blood? I-Is it Donna's?"  
  
Grissom sat down next to him. "It was near the spot where she was tied up. We won't know for sure until the  
tests are back."  
  
Josh slumped and lowered his head lacing his hands behind his neck. "You think she's dead, don't you?"  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No, I don't."  
  
Josh's head snapped up his eyes narrowed. "Don't patronize. I need you to level with me."  
  
"Josh,I am leveling with you. I've been doing this job a long time. Some days I think I've been doing it  
too long."Grissom replied quietly. "If Donna was dead we would've known about it by now. That's what typically  
happens in these kind of cases."  
  
Josh sighed. "The last thing I want to do is give up on Donna. But these people that have her have no respect  
for human life. To make a point they'll kill people. After Rosslyn....I was grateful that Donna wasn't there. That  
she didn't have to deal with the nightmares that I had and still have. I didn't want her touched by that evil and now  
they've invaded our lives again."  
  
Grissom placed a supportive hand on Josh's shoulder. "I promise we'll do everything possible to bring Donna home  
safely. No matter what it takes." 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it's a transition chapter.:)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
Carol knocked on the door of the Mural room where Toby, CJ and Leo were meeting with Bruno and other campaign advisors.  
  
"CJ, sorry to interupt."  
  
CJ looked at Leo and Bruno. "Excuse me for a moment."  
  
Leo nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
CJ followed Carol out of the room and shut the door behind her. "What do you need?"  
  
"CNN and the networks just got a hold of Donna's kidnapping."Carol replied sadly. "They're not going to sit on it."  
  
CJ sighed. "I'm surprised it took them this long. Set up phone calls for me with CNN and the rest. Maybe we can control  
this before it does Donna any harm."  
  
"Okay."Carol replied as she turned and headed back toward CJ's office.  
  
CJ opened the door and motioned to Leo. "Leo, can I borrow you a moment?"  
  
McGarry nodded and stood. "Sure."  
  
Toby looked from CJ to Leo and back again. Something was up and he had a feeling it had to do with Donna.  
  
Leo followed CJ out into the hallway and shut the door. "What's going on?"  
  
"CNN and the networks have Donna's story. They're running with it."  
  
"Damn."Leo swore as he leaned back against the wall. "Can we control it?"  
  
CJ nodded. "We can try. I have Carol setting up calls now. I'll let you know."  
  
"Let me know if you need anything."  
  
*********  
  
Grissom stood. "There was something else we found that you should know about."  
  
Josh felt his blood freeze. "What?"he asked in a choked whisper.  
  
"There was a message written on one of the living room walls."  
  
"What did it say?"Josh asked though part of him didn't want to know.  
  
"It says 'Government is not the one true power in this country.'  
  
"So that makes this premedatated."Josh surmised as he remembered the day he first saw Donna in that New Hampshire  
campaign office.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."Grissom replied just as a red sedan pulled up. "This could still have been a rash crime that's being  
planned as they go along."  
  
Josh glanced at the car and saw Sam step out. "It's okay he's with me. Works for the President. Sam Seaborn this is Gil   
Grissom with the crime lab."  
  
Sam closed the car door and walked towards them. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Grissom wish it was under better circumstances."  
  
"Same here."Grissom replied as he moved away from the car. "I should get back."  
  
Josh caught something in the older man's voice. "There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"  
  
Grissom sighed. "The message they left on the wall. It was written in blood."  
  
Sam paled visibly and he swallowed hard. "Was it human blood?"  
  
"We don't know."Grissom replied quietly. "The lab's running tests now. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything."  
  
"Thank you."Josh replied trying to keep his voice from shaking.  
  
Grissom nodded and walked back to the house.  
  
Sam sat down next to Josh. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm not going to put my hand through any windows."Josh replied bitterly.  
  
"That's not what I meant."Sam replied his voice tight with concern.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry."Josh apoligized. "I just feel so helpless, Sam. Donna's out there somewhere. She's hurt, she's  
scared and she's with a bunch of madmen who'd break her neck without a second thought."  
  
"This isn't your fault, Josh."  
  
Josh leapt to his feet. "The hell it isn't, Sam. They took her because she works for the government. Donna wouldn't have  
worked for the government if I hadn't hired her. So any way you cut this it's my fault." 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the continued feedback it is appreciated.:)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine. Also I apologize for the lack of Forensics technospeak in  
the previous chapters. I'll try to include that in the upcoming chapters.:)  
  
  
Warrick Brown leaned against the lab counter as he waited for the computer to signal that the results were ready.  
He had just finished the report on the hotel staff when Grissom had called asking him to backup Greg in the lab. Greg  
had his hands full since the majority of the evidence recovered from the house in the Moss case was blood.  
  
"I wonder if you ever get used to it."Greg commented as he placed a vile of blood in one machine and hit the correct  
assortment of keys to start another test.  
  
Warrick didn't look up from the list of hotel employees he was rereading. Maybe he had missed something. "Used to what?"  
  
"Working in the White House."Greg shook his head in amazement. "Must be weird knowing you could turn a corner and   
run into the President of the United States."  
  
Warrick shrugged. "I'm sure after awhile it's just a normal office."  
  
Greg laughed. "Some how I doubt the White House could ever be categorized into a normal office job. You got celebrities  
dropping by for tours, secret service at every turn, fancy dinners....."  
  
Warrick looked up as Greg trailed off and looked at the machine to his right. Greg read display before hitting the  
commands to print.  
  
"What have you got?"Warrick prompted.  
  
Greg reread the computer printout just to be sure. "Some good news."  
  
*********  
  
"Josh...."Sam began but was cut off by the ringing of Lyman's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"Josh answered as he flipped open the phone.  
  
"Josh, it's CJ. I just wanted you to be aware that CNN and the other networks have Donna's story."  
  
Josh closed his eyes. "They're not going to sit on it are they?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Josh but they're not. I spent over an hour on the phone trying to get some control but they smell a big  
story and aren't budging."  
  
Josh nodded. "Thanks for letting me know, Claudia Jean."  
  
"What's going on?"Sam asked as he stood.  
  
Josh put the phone back in his pocket. "Press has Donna's story. CJ tried to control it but they're going to run  
with it anyway."  
  
Sam sighed. "Maybe it'll help. Get Donna's picture out there so people who saw her can contact the authorities."  
  
Josh glanced back at the house. "I hope you're right, Sam but I doubt it."  
  
Sam moved to stand next to his friend. "When was the last time you ate?"  
  
Josh shrugged. "I don't know....yesterday morning maybe the night before."  
  
Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get some food in you. I'll let Mr. Grissom know where we're going."  
  
"I can't leave, Sam."Josh protested as he watched Nick and Sara walk through the front door and toward one of the   
vehicles carrying plastic bags.  
  
"Josh you haven't slept. You look like you're about to fall over."Sam replied quietly. "Donna needs you to be strong. You  
won't be of any help to her if you collapse from dehydration and exhaustion."  
  
"Fine."Josh relented."I'll go give Grissom my cell number."  
  
********  
  
Donna bit her lower lip in an effort to keep from crying out in pain as she was roughly tied against a wooden support pole  
that ran from floor to ceiling. The pain in her injured left side was enough to cause her to black out. But Donna fought  
against the swirling darkness. She had to stay awake in order to fight them. If she passed out Donna knew she might  
never wake up.  
  
The shack they were in was one room with a single window. It reminded Donna of something off of Little House on the Prairie.   
No furniture just the desert floor and four wooden walls. The room was barely big enough to hold the five of them.  
  
"What are we doing in this piece of crap anyway?"One man asked as he leaned back against the wall. "We could be  
on a sunny beach or something."  
  
"They know we have her by now. They're lookin' for us."  
  
"So what? Just kill the bitch and dump her. Why are we hangin' on to her?"  
  
"Because she's our way to communicate to mainstream America. With her we can take over the government and run things  
the way they should be run."  
  
"So how long are we stuck here? It gets real cold at night in the desert in case you forgot. I ain't freezin' for no one."  
  
The man with the pony tail tossed him the car keys. "So quit whining and go buy some firewood and supplies. And don't forget  
to buy more ammunition." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I've never been to Las Vegas so all the geographical information in this story is gathered from the web.  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
"Thanks Greg. Good work."Grissom complimented as he ended the cell phone call and put teh phone back in his   
pocket.  
  
"And?"Catherine prompted as they stood in the center of the living room.  
  
Grissom glanced at the message on the wall. "The blood used in the message is a mixture of sheep and chicken blood. The  
only blood from Donna Moss was the small amount found in the basement."  
  
"That's some good news at least."Catherine commented as she looked around at the remaining forensics workers. "We're almost  
finished here."  
  
Grissom nodded. "I'm going to head back to the lab. I want to see if that rope that Sara and Nick found has any prints  
on it."  
  
"Okay."Catherine replied."I'll wrap things up here and be there in about half an hour."  
  
*********  
  
Grissom returned to his office to find Brass waiting for him. "I thought you were interviewing neighbors?"  
  
Brass nodded. "Was. Got a call that pulled me back here. I heard you were in route so I waited."  
  
Grissom placed a file on his desk and looked at the homicide captain. "Are you going to tell me or am I going  
to have to guess?"  
  
"Moss case."Brass replied grimly. "DB was found twenty minutes ago on 515 south of Henderson."  
  
"Positive ID?"Grissom asked trying to keep the frusteration out of his voice. They had been so close. Just a few  
more hours and they might have had a lead.  
  
Brass shook his head as he walked toward the door. "No, body was too badly beat up. That's why I waited. Figured you  
would want to look at the scene."  
  
Grissom nodded as he followed Brass out of the office. "I'll call Lyman. We can pick him up on the way we're going to   
need him for an ID."  
  
********  
  
Josh took a bite of his charbroiled hamburger and set the rest back on the plate pushing it aside. It wasn't burnt   
enough for his liking.  
  
"We can send it back."Sam suggested as he glanced around the crowded diner for their waitress.  
  
Josh shook his head. "Don't bother."  
  
"Josh...."  
  
"I'm not going to fall over, Sam."Josh assured his friend. "I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Okay."Sam relented as he took a bite of his club sandwhich.  
  
Josh glanced out the window. "Did you see Donna before she left on vacation?"he asked quietly.  
  
Sam thought for a moment than shook his head. "No, I was cooped up in my office working on the speech for the state  
dinner."  
  
"I barely saw her that day either."Josh replied sadly. "I think the only time we had a lengthy conversation was at five  
when she gave me my schedule for the day."  
  
"Josh, she....."  
  
A cell phone rang interupting Sam. Both men glanced at each other.  
  
"Mine or yours?"Sam asked as he fished his phone out of his jacket.  
  
"Mine."Josh confirmed swallowing the lump in his throat as he took out his phone.. It could be good news. "Lyman?"  
  
Sam watched with concern as Josh's face paled during the conversation.  
  
"What is it?"Sam demanded as soon as Josh closed the phone.  
  
For a long moment Josh couldn't answer his friend. His stunned mind was barely grasping what Grissom had told him.  
  
"Josh."Sam prompted his voice becoming alarmed.  
  
"That was Grissom."Josh replied shakily. "He's on his way.....they found.....they found a body."  
  
Sam closed his eyes briefly. "Donna?"  
  
Josh stood leaning heavily on the table for support. "They don't know. That's why they need me to come with."  
  
Sam signaled the waitress for the check and began to gather his things. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, possibly Nick/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. President."Leo greeted as he opened the adjoining door from his office and walked into the   
Oval office.  
  
Jed heard something in his old friend's voice and walked around the desk. "You have news on Donna?"  
  
Charlie who had been picking up folders from the desk froze.  
  
Leo nodded sadly. "Sam called. Police have found a body that fits Donna's description."  
  
Jed sank down into a nearby chair. "Are they sure?"  
  
"No."Leo replied shakily."Josh is on his way to help with the identification."  
  
Jed looked out the patio doors for a long moment before he stood. "Let me know next time Sam calls. I'd like to   
talk to them."  
  
"Yes,Sir."Leo replied as he turned and headed back to his office.  
  
*********  
  
Grissom pulled his vechicle up behind Brass's car and cut the engine. He opened the driver's door and looked back at   
Josh Lyman. Seaborn had already gotten out of the car.  
The deputy chief of staff was sitting stiff as a board. He was staring straight ahead but Grissom knew he wasn't   
seeing any of it.  
  
"Josh?"Grissom prompted gently.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You can take as much time as you need."Grissom offered as he saw Brass approach.  
  
Josh swallowed hard and shook his head finally pulling his gaze away from the windshield. "No. If....if it's  
Donna I need to know."  
  
"Okay."Grissom replied as he exited the car closing the door behind him.  
  
Josh sat there for a few more seconds before he slowly opened the door and got out of the car.  
  
*******  
  
Sara moved her head from side to side desperately trying to get the kinks in her neck to subside. She couldn't remember  
the last time she had got a decent full night's sleep. But as Sara looked down at the rope pieces spread out on the   
table she knew she wasn't going to rest until they found something to help Donna Moss.  
  
The rope itself was old and moldy probably whatever the kidnappers could find in the house they rented. She had already  
lifted them for prints and was waiting for the computer to come back with a match. Now Sara was hoping the ropes  
held more clues. Perhaps a flake of skin, a piece of torn thread or even a hair.  
  
Sara reached for her evidence kit and got to work.  
  
********  
  
As soon as Josh walked around the front of Grissom's car he saw the body lying on the shoulder of the highway. From  
the distance Josh was he couldn't tell if it was Donna. But the body....the woman....had Donna's blonde hair and was  
approximately the same height.  
  
Josh took a few more steps and had to stop. The reality of what he was doing and about to do was starting to hit him  
full force. His Donnatella could be lying in front of him. The police needed him to make sure because the body  
they had found was too badly beaten.  
  
Josh felt bile rise in his throat and he lowered his head placing his hands on his knees. He forced himself to take  
long slow breaths. Donna needed him. If this was her lying there she needed him to bring her justice.   
  
Grissom took a step forward but Sam waved him back. Seaborn moved quickly to Josh's side squatting so he was eye level.  
  
"Josh....."  
  
"I'm okay, Sam. Reality just hit hard that's all."  
  
"Josh, I can do the identification."Sam offered. "You don't have to see her like this. If it is her."  
  
Josh straightened and shook his head. "No, this is something I have to do."  
  
Sam stood. "Okay."  
  
With stronger steps Josh joined Grissom and Captain Brass. The body was lying on her left side so it's back was to  
Josh.  
  
"Are you ready?"Grissom asked.  
  
Josh nodded not trusting his voice.  
  
With gloved hands Grissom gently rolled the woman's body onto her back. Out of the corner of his eye Josh saw Sam  
recoil and turn away. Josh forced himself to look down.  
  
The woman's body was battered in every way possible. There wasn't an area of skin that didn't have a large purple  
bruise. Some bruises were caked with dried blood.  
  
"Josh?"Grissom prompted.  
  
Josh felt giddy. He had to blink several times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
"It's not her."Josh whispered as he raised his head.  
  
Sam jerked in surprise. "It's not?"he asked with relief.  
  
"It's not Donnatella."Josh affirmed as he met Grissom's questioning gaze.  
  
"Are you sure?"Brass asked.  
  
Josh nodded. "Donna has a birthmark under her collar bone, a mole. This isn't her."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Lyman."Brass replied as he stepped around the body. "I'll have an officer take you back to your  
hotel."  
  
"No."  
  
"Josh."Sam stated as he came to stand at Josh's right. "You need to get some sleep."  
  
"NO!"Josh protested. "I can't sit in a hotel room and do nothing. Donna's hurt somewhere, scared...."  
  
Sam placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know, Josh, I know. But you have to stand back and let these people  
do their jobs."  
  
Josh shook him off. "I can't, Sam. I have to look for her."  
  
"Josh you can come back to my office."Grissom offered as he peeled off the plastic gloves. He knew it was one way to   
keep Lyman updated but out from under Brass's investigation.  
  
Josh stopped and turned back to the CSI. "Thanks."  
  
"Head back to the car and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."Grissom replied.  
  
Josh nodded wearily as he turned and walked back to the car Sam following in his wake. 


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Holidays :)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
Donna jumped as the door to the shack slammed open and banged against the wall. She blinked several times to focus  
her eyes. She must have dozed off or slipped unconscience. Donna hoped it was the former.  
  
"Again I ask why we're still here."Mr. Pony Tail asked as he walked in and dropped four shopping bags on the floor almost  
at Donna's feet.  
  
"We've covered that already."the leader replied as he moved to examine the bags. "Did you get everything?"  
  
"Got what I could. That place wasn't exactly a surplus of ammo."  
  
"It'll do."The leader replied as he stood.  
  
"Why ain't we just leavin' her here?"One of the others spoke up as he pushed himself away from the wall. "She'll die  
within a few days without food and water. They know by now that we have her. We'd still get our message out. There's   
no need for more blood to be spilled."  
  
"Did I ever give the impression that this plan was up for discussion?!"The leader shouted causing the men to snap  
to attention. "We will do it this way because this is our destiny. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
"Now let's get to work setting up camp."  
  
********  
  
Danny Concanon slid into a booth in a small resturant a few blocks from the White House. The street lights   
were just coming on.  
Danny studied the Press Secratary with concern. CJ was pale, deep circles under her eyes and the bowl of soup in   
front of her looked untouched.  
  
"I can send it back to the chef if it's not good enough."  
  
"Danny."CJ replied waringly as she pushed the soup bowl aside. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"Anytime. You okay?"  
  
CJ shook her head. "No, and I need a favor."  
  
The waitress arrived and Danny ordered an iced tea. He waited until the woman left before asking. "What do you   
need?"  
  
"You have a few friends at CNN, right?"  
  
Danny nodded as the waitress returned with his iced tea. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Do you need anything else?"The waitress asked.  
  
CJ shook her head. "No, thank you."  
  
After the woman left CJ continued. "They're not dropping Donna's story no matter what I tried. If the people that   
have her get spooked by a news copter she's dead."  
  
Danny pulled out his cell phone. "I'll see what I can do. How's Josh holding up?"  
  
CJ shook her head sadly. "He's a wreck. He's in Vegas now working with the police trying to find her."  
  
"Are they sure the WVWP has her?"Danny asked he had heard rumors.  
  
CJ turned to look out the window. "Yes. Secret Service received a fax claiming responsibility. The house where Donna was   
being held they found a message written in blood on the living rooom wall."  
  
Danny's face paled. "Was it Donna's?"  
  
"No, animal blood."  
  
Danny set the phone on the table. "Was the message anit-Bartlet?"  
  
"No, it was anti-government."  
  
CJ didn't go into details about the message and Danny didn't press her. He knew how hard it was for her to  
call in a favor. Especially with their history.  
  
"They'll find her, CJ.She'll be okay."Danny stated hoping he sounded reassuring. "Donna's too stubborn to let a   
little thing like a kidnapping stop her."  
  
CJ pulled her gaze from the window."I hope you're right, Danny. I really do. But I have a bad feeling  
about this. They've wanted to hurt us since Rosslyn and I'm afraid they may have found a way."  
  
*******  
  
Josh trudged into the building that housed CSI's lab and offices. His head was drooped slightly, hands shoved deep in   
his pants pockets. Josh could feel the exhaustion seeping into every bone and muscle in his body. But he couldn't  
give into sleep yet.   
  
As they approached the security station Grissom authorized Sam's visitor pass and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks."Sam acknowledged as he clipped it to his shirt.  
  
Grissom nodded and looked over at Josh as they began walking again."I'll have a cott set up in one of the  
empty offices so you can get some rest."  
  
Josh shook his head. "We've been over this. I'm not resting until Donna is safe."  
  
Grissom stopped. "The human body can only go so long without rest. If you care about Donna as much as you say you  
do you'll let your body rest. Josh, you won't be any good to her or us if you collaspe from exhaustion."  
  
"I want to be there if something happens."Josh protested.  
  
"You will be."Sam promised. "I'll wake you as soon as we know anything.Just grab a few hours sleep."  
  
"Okay."Josh relented. 


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Holidays :)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
While Josh got some rest in one of the spare offices Grissom introduced Sam to the other CSI's. The last stop was the main  
area of the lab where Warrick and Greg were working. After greetings and explaintions were said Grissom looked at Warrick.  
  
"Tell me some good news."  
  
Warrick shook his head grimly as he leaned against the counter. Greg barely looked up from his microscope.  
  
"Wish I could."Warrick replied as he handed several printouts to Grissom. "I ran that list of hotel employees six ways   
from Sunday and came up with a few misdemenors. Nobody's been convicted of anything more serious that shop lifting or  
trying to bribe a cop out of issuing a traffic ticket."  
  
"So you're back to square one?"Sam asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
  
Grissom shook his head as he placed the papers down. "Not necessarily. There's one place I'd like to look for prints."  
  
"Where?"Warrick asked blankly."Sara hasn't had any luck with the rope."  
  
"Has Robbins finished with the Anderson autopsy?"  
  
Warrick nodded. "Yeah. Parents are flying in later today to claim the body."  
  
Sam meanwhile had wandered over to where Greg was working and being the curious geek that he was began to exaimine  
the different machines and gadgets. Greg slapped his hand away without looking up.  
  
"You break, you buy."Sanders stated with a grin as he put another slide into the microscope.  
  
Warrick looked back to Grissom. "What do you want with the Anderson body? Cause of death was clear."  
  
"I'm hoping she can help us track down her missing friend."  
  
Sam moved to stand next to Warrick. "How can that help Donna?"  
  
"You'd be amazed at the places we find fingerprints, Mr. Seaborn. I'm just hoping our luck holds out."Grissom   
replied as he turned to Warrick."Tell Robbins I'm coming and find Catherine and tell her to meet me there."  
  
"Right."  
  
**********  
  
With growing terror Donna watched the men assemble rifles and pass around ammunition. If the police discovered  
where she was there was going to be so much innocent blood spilled. And there was absoultely nothing Donna could  
do to stop it.  
Even if she found a way to escape Donna knew she was too weak to make it to safety.  
  
"Drink this."The leader ordered as he shoved an open canteen in her face. Donna's eyes narrowed sharply.  
  
"Didn't have time to poison it."The leader retorted as he non too gently pulled the tape from Donna's mouth. "Don't want  
you to die from dehydration before we can put our little plan into motion."  
  
"Why do you think killing people will make others remember you?"Donna asked her voice hoarse.  
  
The man grinned as he pushed the canteen closer. "Look at history, darlin'. Nobody makes a difference without  
spillin' a little blood."  
  
Donna shook her head. "That's not true. There are other ways."  
  
The man's mood changed. "I didn't take the gag off to hear your opinion. Do you want the water or not?"  
  
Donna moved her head forward and gulped the water not knowing when she'd get more.  
  
"Smart off again and you won't get anything."  
  
Donna nodded weakly as the man replaced the gag and moved back to the others.  
  
After he left Donna looked out the sole window wondering how this nightmare was going to end.  
  
********  
  
Josh tossed and turned struggling to find a comfortable position on the tiny cott. As he did so Josh couldn't help  
but think of all the nights Donna had spent on a similar one in his hospital room after the shooting. Now Josh didn't  
know how she could stand sleeping on the uncomfortable thing.  
  
At the memory Josh felt fresh tears start to flow and he blinked them back. Had he ever truely thanked Donna for taking  
care of him during his recovery? He couldn't remember.....he hoped he had. He hoped she knew how grateful he was that  
he didn't have to endure that pain alone. That he didn't have to endure the nightmares alone.  
  
Josh hit the pillow in frusteration. He was the third most powerful man in the country and he couldn't do a damn  
thing to help one of the most important people in his life.  
Josh collasped back onto the cott and closed his eyes hoping sleep would finally show itself.  
  
Twenty minutes later Josh gave up on trying to sleep. He stood and wandered out into the hall and into the closet  
lab.  
  
Sara glanced up as Josh entered. "I thought you were resting."  
  
Josh ran a hand over his face. "Tried but couldn't."  
  
Sara returned her attention to the pieces of rope in front of her. "We can get somebody to prescribe something for you."  
  
Josh leaned against the counter. "And I can get the First Lady to phone a perscripton in. Thanks for the offer but I don't  
think an elephant tranqulizer would help right now. What are you working on?"  
  
Sara hesitated. "You really want to know?"  
  
Josh swallowed hard. "You're working on Donna's case?"  
  
"Everybody is."Sara replied as she carefully turned one of the pieces of ropes over. "We found these in the basement  
where your girlfriend was held."  
  
Josh stared at the rope trying not to think of Donna being hurt and tied up. "She's not my girlfriend."  
  
Sara met his gaze. "Sorry, I just assumed......not too many bosses would fly cross country when their assistants  
go missing."  
  
"We've been through a lot together."Josh replied hoping his voice didn't sound as shakey as it felt. "She helped me  
recover after I was shot. Our relationship changed. Because of our jobs we couldn't act on the thing between us."  
  
"Do you love her?"Sara asked even though she already had a good idea what the answer was.  
  
"Yes."Josh acknowledged surprised at how good it felt to admit it. "I just wish I had told her."  
  
"Don't give up on her yet."Sara reassured him as she turned back to the ropes. "And trust me romantic relationships in  
the work place are't as complicated as people make them out to be.If you want the relationship to be long term you'll  
find a way to make it uncomplicated."  
  
"I just want the chance."Josh whispered his gaze never waivering from the rope. 


	18. Chapter 18

Apoligies for the shortness of this it's a transition chapter :)   
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
  
"Did you find something?"Catherine asked as she entered the morgue. "Warrick's page was a little vague."  
  
"Need your help."Grissom replied not looking away from the body laid out in front of him. "We're going to dust  
the Anderson body for prints."  
  
Catherine furrowed her brown in confusion. "Gil, that was the first thing we did. There were prints and DNA under her nails  
but not enough to run through AFIS or CODIS."  
  
Grissom nodded. "I know but we haven't found what they strangled her with. So the odds are good that if we check the  
body over again we'll get enough of a print that AFIS can get a match."  
  
Catherine moved further into the room not wanting to voice her doubts. The odds of them finding a useable print  
were slim to none. But then this job had taught her that odds were never the be all and end all. Especially in Las  
Vegas.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?"Catherine asked as she came and stood next to Grissom.  
  
*********  
  
"How will you get them here?"  
  
Donna slowly came awake as she heard the muffled voices.  
  
"They'll come. They always do. That is their weakness....what they call justice blinds them."  
  
Fatigue claimed Donna once more and she heard nothing more of the conversation that was planning her fate.  
  
*********  
  
  
Sara and Josh looked up as Captain Brass knocked on the open doorway. "Do ethier of you know where Grissom is? I   
checked his office but it was empty."  
  
Sara nodded. "He's over at the morgue. What's up?"  
  
Brass walked into the room. "We may have some good news for you, Mr. Lyman. Clerk at a convience store on the  
east side called in. He got suspicious when a customer nearly bought them out of ammunition."  
  
Sara smiled. "Think he's one of our boys?"  
  
Brass nodded. "Worth checking out. Tell Grissom I'm going to take a sketch artist with. Hopefully the clerk  
won't get amnesia before we get there."  
  
Sara walked toward the phone on the wall. "I'll call him."  
  
"Thanks."Brass replied as he left.  
  
Josh however remained rooted to the spot. His hands clamped down to the edge of the lab table. Josh couldn't seem to  
catch his breath. If Brass was right the people who had Donna were stockpiling ammunition. Instantly the sounds of  
Rosslyn came back to Josh.....gun shots, screams, sirens......he couldn't lose Donna to that madness.  
  
"Josh, are you alright?"Sara asked after she had finished the phone call. She didn't like how pale his face was.  
  
Josh slowly regained his composure as he turned to face her. "Yeah, fine. I think I'm going to try and get  
some rest."  
  
Sara placed a hand on his left shoulder. "I'll wake you as soon as we hear anything. One thing I've learned from  
this job is that things seem to work themselves out."  
  
"I wish I had your faith."Josh replied grimly as he turned and left the lab. The last thing in the world he wanted  
to do was give up on Donna. It was just that he had lost so many people in his life that he had loved....Joanie, his  
father.....he couldn't bare the thought of Donna ending up on that list.  
  
Josh returned to the spare office and curled up on the cott. /Hang in there a little longer, Donna. We're trying to  
find you.....I promise we'll find you./  
  
Exhaustion finally took over and Josh sank into oblivion. 


	19. chapter 19

Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
Brass walked out of the CSI headquarters and was instantly surrounded by reporters.  
  
/So much for keeping this under wraps./Brass thought bitterly as he tried to walk through the large  
group.  
  
"Captain Brass!"  
  
"Captain Brass! What's the status on the Donna Moss disappearance?"  
  
"Has the President been in contact with you?"  
  
"Is Moss's kidnapping going to be classifed as a hate crime?"  
  
Brass stopped and turned. "We can not comment on an ongoing investigation."  
  
Without another word Brass turned back around and headed to his car. He could only hope that the press   
wasn't going to cost Donna Moss her life.  
  
*********  
  
"Nick's report said the attackers wore gloves."Warrick stated as he stood across from Catherine and Grissom.   
  
"True."Grissom agreed as he carefully turned the body onto her left side. "But if this murder happened as   
quickly as we think it did mistakes were made. We know she put up a fight. Maybe she got a hold of one of the  
gloves and got it loose enough for them to grab her neck bare handed."  
  
"Isn't that a bit of a long shot?"Sam asked quietly from the doorway. He was trying not to look at the dead  
woman. But Sam knew that if things had gone differently he could be looking at Donna laid out on the table.  
  
"We work best with long shots, Mr. Seaborn."Catherine replied.  
  
********  
  
Josh jerked awake as his cellular phone rang. He fumbled momentarily trying to get the device out of the inside  
pocket of his suit. Bleary eyed Josh hit the talk button.  
  
"Lyman?"  
  
"Josh, how are you holding up?"  
  
"Mr. President."Josh replied relief in his voice. For several seconds he thought the phone call might have  
been news on Donna....bad news.  
  
"Is there any news?"Jed asked as he looked out the back doors of the oval office.  
  
Josh leaned back against the wall. "No, Sir. Nothing."  
  
"It's not in their interest to harm her, Josh."Bartlet said reassuredly."Not before they have some acknowledgement from  
us."  
  
"If that's all they wanted why weren't there any demands made?"Josh asked.  
  
"I don't have to tell you that these people think differently then us."Bartlet replied just as Leo entered the  
office.   
  
"I know....it's just when I think of Donna being with them....I don't know what I'll do if....."  
  
"Don't give up on Donna yet,Josh."Jed stated quietly as he turned the chair around. "She's a strong woman. If anybody  
can survive this ordeal it's her. Just call if you need anything."  
  
"I will. Thank you, Mr. President."Josh replied as ended the conversation.  
  
"Is there news?"Leo asked hopefully as Jed hung up the phone.  
  
Bartlet shook his head sadly. "No, I just wanted to check on him."  
  
"How's he doing?"Leo inquired as he sat down.  
  
"He's trying to hold it together but the not knowing is killing him."  
  
"CJ's gotten questions from the press."Leo reported as he ran a weary hand across the back of his neck. "She wasn't  
able to keep the networks from running with it."  
  
"Let me know if anybody doesn't handle this with respect."  
  
"Yes,Sir."  
  
"Okay, what's next?"Jed asked knowing that there was still a country to run.  
  
"Toby wants a few minutes to go over the speech."  
  
Jed nodded. "Send him in."  
  
**********  
  
"Thank you."Brass said to the convience store clerk. "You've been a great help."  
  
As they walked out of the building Brass turned to the uniformed officer next to him and handed him the sketch  
artist's drawing. "Get this back to the station, ASAP. I want copies of it sent everywhere. Including the Feds. I   
want it run through their face recognition program."  
  
"Right."The officer acknowledged as he hurriedly walked to his squad car.  
  
As he approached his own car Brass took out his cellular phone and called Grissom. Hopefully this was the break  
they needed. 


	20. chapter 20

Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
The impact of a open palm against her right cheek brought Donna abruptly back to the land of the livng. Momentarily  
disoriented Donna didn't recognize her surroundings or the man standing in front of her.   
The man's closed fist brought the memories back sharp and clear.   
  
Donna steeled herself for the coming blow. "You can hit me all you want. All it will get you is a step closer to  
a needle in the arm."  
  
The man smirked as he cocked his arm. "You think that we are afraid of death?"  
  
Donna shook her head. "No. I know what your group is. You nearly killed several friends of mine not to mention   
many innocent people just to prove a point."  
  
This time the man's fist connected snapping Donna's head back so hard that she hit the pole. Black spots started to  
appear in front of her eyes. She tried to blink them away but it didn't work.  
  
"Leave her alone, Evan."The leader ordered."Bruises on her will help get us what we want but a dead body won't."  
  
Evan took a small knife out of his pocket and pressed it against Donna's throat. "Can have some fun in the mean time  
can't we?"  
  
Donna closed her eyes as she felt the point of the blade pierce her skin. It took all her remaining strength not to  
cry out.  
  
The leader stood and grabbed the younger man's arm. "I said LAY OFF!"  
  
Evan broke away and turned the knife back toward Donna. Donna opened her eyes and met the man's gaze. Evam smirked and  
slashed the knife across Donna's upper right arm instantly drawing blood.  
  
This time Donna did cry out she couldn't help it. She watched dazedly as blood dripped rapidly down her arm and onto  
the sand floor.  
  
"Idoit!"The leader yelled. "I don't care if you hurt her but you will not disobey me."  
  
Donna focused her gaze long enough to see the leader snatch up a nearby gun and aim it at the one called Evan. The other  
men gathered scattered as much as they could in the small space.  
  
Evan paled and backed as far into the corner as he could. "Hey man, listen, I was just...."  
  
The leader didn't seem to hear him as he pulled back the hammer and squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit Evan   
squarely in the heart and he slumped quietly to the ground.  
  
"Don't you people have something to do?"The leader snapped as he turned around finger still on the trigger.  
  
The others nodded and quickly went back to what they had been doing before.  
  
**********  
  
"I think I have something."Warrick exclaimed excitedly. "Hand me the light."  
  
Catherine quickly passed him the small black tube that held the violet colored light. With his free hand Warrick   
gently turned the victim's head toward Grissom. He aimed the light at the spot just behind her earlobe.  
There was definetly something there but was it a print?  
  
Warrick reached for the small container of fingerprint powder. He dipped the brush into it and brushed it  
lightly against the skin. Instantly the familiar ridges of a human fingerprint   
  
"Well?"Catherine prompted not being able to read Warrick's expression.  
  
"Got it."Warrick replied with a wide smile.  
  
Grissom walked around the table and came to stand at Brown's left. He bent down to examine the print and nodded.  
  
"Good work, Warrick. Get it lifted and photographed."  
  
"Right."Warrick replied as he left the room to retrieve the needed equipment.  
  
Catherine opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the ringing of Grissom's cell phone.  
  
Grissom flashed her an apologetic look as he took the device out of his pocket. "Grissom?"  
  
"First a warning the press have the Moss story so your guys will probably be surrounded."Brass stated forgoing  
any greeting. "Second the clerk at the convience store decided not to get amensia and gave us a good description. I'm  
having the Feds run it through their face recognition software."  
  
Grissom nodded. "Good. Warrick found a print on the Anderson body. Hopefully we'll find a link between that print and  
your suspect."  
  
"I don't have to tell you that we're rapidly running out of time on this one."Brass replied grimly. "If we don't find  
her within the next thirty-six hours...."  
  
"I know."Grissom acknowledged sadly. "There won't be a need for a rescue."  
  
"I'll keep you posted."Brass promised.  
  
"Thanks."Grissom replied as he ended the conversation and hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?"Catherine asked with concern as she crossed the room.  
  
"That was Brass. They got a description from the store clerk. They're running it now."  
  
"Good, hopefully that means the tide is turning on this case."  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."Grissom cautioned. "We don't even know if this guy the clerk saw is connected  
to Moss at all. He could've been some happy go lucky hunter."  
  
"I'm as much a cynic as you are, Gil but I have a good feeling about this one."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"So do I."Sam spoke up quietly. "You have no idea what Josh has been through since the shooting. He's just now finally  
acting like his old self. This has broke all the emotional scars wide open."  
  
"We understand, Mr. Seaborn."Catherine replied gently. "We're doing everything we can to bring this case to a happy  
ending."  
  
Sam nodded. "I know you are. I'm going to go for a walk. Call my cell if you need anything." 


	21. chapter 21

Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
"I knew there had to be something here."Sara muttered as she carefully plucked a piece of thread from one of the   
smaller pieces of rope.  
  
"Hey."Nick greeted as the entered the lab."What'd you find?"  
  
"Piece of thread."Sara replied as she put the thread into a small plastic bag. "Could be from a shirt."  
  
"I'll take it over to Greg."Nick offered as he reached over to take the evidence bag.  
  
"Thanks."Sara replied as she looked at his tired expression with concern. "Did you get any sleep?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "Got about ten minutes so I took a shower instead, changed and came back."  
  
"You haven't heard then."  
  
Nick had started walking toward the door but turned back. "Heard what?"  
  
"We might finally have a break in the Moss case. Warrick found a fingerprint on the Anderson body and Brass  
got a description from a witness."  
  
"That's great news."Nick replied with a smile. "I'll get this over to Greg and hopefully we can add one more  
piece to the puzzle."  
  
********  
  
"Mr.Lyman?"Grissom asked as he gently shook Josh's shoulder."Josh?"  
  
Josh opened his eyes slowly. "Mr. Grissom? Something happen?"  
  
Grissom nodded as he sat down on the corner of the desk oppisite Josh's cott. "Yes and I promised to keep  
you updated."  
  
Josh swallowed hard as he sat up. "Did you find Donna?"  
  
"Not yet."Grissom replied. "But I think we are getting close. We might have a lead on the person who took her.   
We're waiting for the fingerprint database to come back with a match."  
  
"How long will that take?"Josh asked as he stood. More than anything he wanted to be out on the street looking   
for Donna. It was killing him that he wasn't able to be doing that. They had no idea where to start. No idea   
if she was even still in Las Vegas.  
  
"Could take minutes could take hours."Grissom replied."It depends if the person is in the system or not."  
  
"And if you get a match how do you go about looking for Donna?"Josh asked as he began to pace."We don't even  
know if she's still in the state or not."  
  
Grissom stood. "We start by looking at credit card statements, phone records. Everybody leaves a paper trail. Also  
Captain Brass is running the convience store clerk's description through the Feds face recognition software. It may  
match up with our fingerprint or it could be another person entirely who's not involved with this."  
  
"Yeah just another nutcase stockpiling ammo."Josh stated bitterly.  
  
"I have to get back to the lab."Grissom said as he moved toward the door. "You and Mr. Seaborn can wait in my office."  
  
"Thank you."Josh replied as he followed the older man out of the room.  
  
******  
  
".....at this hour there is still no new leads or word of a ransom note in the kidnapping of White House staffer,   
Donnatella Moss. The Bartlet administration has been very quiet only confirming that Moss is missing.   
  
As soon as more information becomes available we will break in to regular programming. Now to Terry Irvin who is  
standing by with stock market news...."  
  
Toby Ziegler reached for the remote on his desk and snapped off the tv in disgust. He fought the urge to throw the  
device across the room. It might help him feel better but it wouldn't solve anything. Instead Toby sat the remote   
back down on his desk and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes.  
  
Despite his best efforts Toby's thoughts drifted back to that night at Rosslyn. He had been the one to find Josh after  
the shooting. In the waiting room Toby had been the one to tell Donna that Josh had been shot. For the rest of his   
years he'd never forget the look on her face.  
  
A knock on his door forced Toby to open his eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
"Senator Collins is here."Ginger reported her voice quiet.  
  
Toby nodded and straightened in his chair. "Give me two minutes then send her in."  
  
"Okay."Ginger replied she stepped halfway out the doorway before turning back. "Any word on Donna?"  
  
"No."Toby replied sadly.  
  
Ginger nodded before she turned and walked back into the bullpen. 


	22. chapter 22

Thanks for the feedback :)  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
Twenty minutes later Sam entered Grissom's office to find it's only occupant pacing by the open doorway.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."Josh replied distractedly not stopping his pacing. "Did Grissom update you?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, some good news, finally. Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"Not really."Josh replied as he stopped and walked back to Grissom's desk and sat wearily down on the corner."I tried  
but my mind was going a million miles a minute."  
  
"I thought as much."Sam said as he handed his friend one of the cups of coffee he was holding.  
  
"Thanks."Josh acknowledged as he took the coffee but as he did sadness over came him. Coffee always made him think  
of Donna and the ongoing good natured threat that she would never bring him coffee.  
  
Sam saw the shadow of sadness pass across his friends face and he instantly kicked himself mentally for bringing  
the coffee. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
"Josh."Sam began as he reached for the cup Lyman was holding. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking.....here I'll see if anybody  
else in the lab could use it."  
  
Josh smiled briefly as he waved Sam off. "No, Sam, it's okay."  
  
Sam didn't seem convinced. "You sure?"  
  
Josh nodded. "Yeah....I just miss her, that's all."  
  
"We all do, Josh."Sam replied his voice distant and quiet.   
  
"Have you talked to Leo recently?"Josh asked trying to keep his mind occupied.  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, I checked in while I was out walking. Everything's fine....they're all waiting like we are.  
Leo said that if we needed anything to just call."  
  
***********  
  
Grissom stood in the main lab. The rest of his team was before him circled around one of the tables. They were  
down to the wire on this case, Gil could feel it. That's why he had called everyone together. He needed to know  
where they stood.  
  
"Sara, what'd you find with the ropes?"Grissom asked as he leaned against the table.  
  
Sara pushed the tiny plastic bag to the center of the table that held the piece of red thread. "Just a piece of  
cotton thread. Could be from a shirt or a bandanna."  
  
"What about the fingerprint?"Nick asked wishing he had something to do. Some way to help.  
  
Grissom slid a computer printout toward Nick as he said. "Matched to a Ben James age thirty. Born in Balitmore, has  
been arrested numerous times for assault, battery, and armed robbery but never convicted."  
  
"Who is a known accompliance to our ammo happy friend the clerk identified."Brass interjected as he walked  
into the room. He held up a computer printout of a mugshot. "Meet Daniel Benson. Convicted in '93 in a Chicago bank  
robbery, served five years. In '98 Benson was suspected in two church burnings in Tallahassee, Florida."  
  
"And both of them are out walking the streets."Catherine replied with a sad shake of her head.  
  
"Not for long."Brass said as he lowered the picture. "There's a state wide APB out on both of them."  
  
"Hopefully that'll be enough to find Donna Moss."Nick said though he knew cases like this were seldom that easy.  
  
**********  
  
Donna tried not to look at the dead body sprawled a few feet from her. But in the small space it was impossible.  
She had faked sleep while listening to her captors. The leader had ordered the others to dispose of the body  
as soon as night fell.   
Donna could only guess that they didn't want to be seen burying a body even though they were out in the middle of  
nowhere.  
  
Donna's gaze fell on the young dead man once more and she felt bile rise in her throat. Is that what she would look like  
when they found her?  
No, Donna thought as she forced her head forward. She couldn't give up now....some how she had to keep fighting.  
  
With renewed determination Donna began to once again work on the ropes that bound her hands.  
  
********  
  
Josh glanced at his watch and squinted trying to determine the correct time. His watch sucked on a good day. Now  
his exhausted mind was trying to make caculations it wasn't in any way prepared to do.  
  
"It's ten to seven."Sam supplied as he sat in the visitor's chair to the left of Grissom's desk.  
  
"Thanks."Josh replied as he sank back into the chair. "We should've brought the FBI in on this."  
  
Sam shook his head as he leaned forward. "She hasn't been brought across state lines."  
  
"We don't know that."Josh snapped. "They've had an APB out on these guys for over an hour now! We should know  
something by now."  
  
"Nevada's a big state, Josh."Sam said reassuredly as he stood. "It'll take time to run it through the local police  
agencies.  
  
"Mr. Lyman?"Nick called as he knocked on Grissom's open office door. "If you'll come with me Brass needs you to come   
to the prescient."  
  
Josh stood and he felt his blood run cold. "Did he find Donna?"  
  
Nick shook his head sympathically as Josh and Sam joined him at the door. "I'm sorry, but he didn't give me any  
details. Just to get you there as soon as possible."  
  
"Let's go."Sam urged as the three of them walked out into the hallway.  
  
Josh looked over at Sam as they reached the building's exit. "Call Leo. If the police need anything I want them to have  
it the moment they need it."  
  
Sam nodded as they stepped outside. "I'll call on the way." 


	23. chapter 23

Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
  
This was her last press briefing of the day and right now CJ was wishing she had canceled it. It was taking all her   
will power to control her temper.  
Donna's story had broke wide open. Not only were all the national news outlets covering it but it was now a world   
story.  
The press room was standing room only. CJ hadn't had a press briefing this bad since those horrible days after Rosslyn when   
they didn't know if Josh would live or die.  
  
"CJ!"  
"CJ!"  
"CJ!"  
"CJ!"  
  
"I only have time for four more questions. Kelly, Martin, Steve, then Ian."CJ ordered as she looked at each reporter in turn.  
  
"CJ, is it true that Josh Lyman dropped everything and flew to Vegas?"  
  
"Yes he did as he would for any friend who was in trouble. Martin?"  
  
"Will the Bartlet administration push for the death penalty on this case and similar cases?"  
  
"That hasn't been decided yet."CJ replied as she saw Toby step into the room and lean against the back wall.  
  
"Steve?"CJ prompted.  
  
"Will Josh be available to the press when this is over?"  
  
"I can't promise anything. Ian?"  
  
"There have been rumors since Rosslyn that Donna and Josh are more than just boss and assistant, can you confirm?"  
  
CJ glanced at Toby before replying. "Josh and Donna are best friends. She helped him through his recovery after the   
shooting. I'll pass along any more updates as soon as I get them. That's a full lid, folks."  
  
Toby crossed the room and followed CJ as she left the podium and headed to her office. "I don't think Ian bought  
your answer to that last question."  
  
CJ wearily slumped into her desk chair. "I don't care if he did."  
  
Toby sat down on the small sofa. "Do we know what their relationship is?"  
  
CJ met his gaze. "Toby, this is Josh we're talking about. I don't think he knows what their relationship is. This   
isn't the time to deal with this issue."  
  
Toby leaned forward. "I don't want to be bringing this up now either. But when Donna is found the status of their  
relationship is going to come out."  
  
CJ nodded. "And we'll deal with it then. Right now what everybody has to concentrate on is getting Donna home."  
  
********  
  
Josh paced Brass's office his mind going a million miles a minute. Donna was in the hands of madmen and they   
were just standing here helpless.   
  
"What's taking so long?"Josh demanded as he glanced every so often at the door.  
  
"It's only been a few minutes."Nick replied.  
  
Sam stepped away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "Josh, it's...."  
  
Josh whirled around his body tense as a coiled spring. "Don't, Sam! Don't tell me it's going to work out. Don't   
tell me she's going to be safe because my life just doesn't work that way. Or don't you remember Rosslyn the same  
way the rest of us do?"  
  
Nick looked from one White House staffer to the other and back again wondering if he was going to have to break  
up a fist fight.  
  
Sam knew Josh was just lashing out but he couldn't let that one just slide by. "How can you even ask that? I remember  
every dark minute of it! I remember the glass of the police car breaking. I remember Toby screaming for the paramedics until he  
no longer had a voice. I remember the look on Donna's face when Toby told her that you had been shot. It's burned  
forever in my memory, Josh. I'll never forget it, never. And trust me I've tried to make it go away."  
  
Josh's face paled and he stopped pacing. He moved over to the desk and sat slowly down on the corner. "I'm sorry Sam. I   
didn't mean any of it."  
  
"I know Josh, it's okay."  
  
"No it's not."Josh replied as he was once again on his feet. "I can't just sit here any longer. I'm going out to look  
for her."  
  
Nick moved forward. "That's not a good idea, Mr. Lyman."  
  
"Nick's right, it's not a good idea."Brass stated as he walked into the office having caught the last part of  
the conversation. "I understand your frusteration, Mr. Lyman, but I have some good news for you. Helicopter just  
spotted Benson's car."  
  
"Where?"Nick asked anxious to get out there with an evidence kit.  
  
"East side, the desert wetland park."  
  
Sam glanced over at Josh before saying. "That sounds big."  
  
Brass nodded. "It is, we're working on setting up a permitter now."  
  
Josh took a step foward. "What do you need from us to help narrow the search?"  
  
"Nothing right now."  
  
"I'll call Grissom and we can get a team over to the car."Nick stated as he moved toward the phone on the desk.  
  
"Nick, I never said the car was abandoned."Brass replied quietly.  
  
Josh swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "You know where she is?"  
  
"We're trying to get surveillance into the area now."Brass confirmed. "The problem is the shack where we believe Ms.   
Moss is being held is completely desolte. There's nothing we can use for camouflage."  
  
"What if we gave you access to intelligence satellites?"Josh offered his voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"That will help."Brass replied with a nod as he turned and left the office. 


	24. chapter 24

Since some of you believe this story had dragged on too long. The standoff section of this story I had planned will now be   
just an ordinary rescue and the story will conclude in the next three parts. That includes this one. Thank you to those who have   
read and left positive feedback.  
  
Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
It took another hour for Leo to fax Josh the satellite images of the area Donna was being held in. Josh handed them to Brass  
and the next instant Brass, Josh and Sam were in route to the make shift command area. Nick reluctantly headed back  
to the lab to update the others.   
  
The command area the Las Vegas police had set up was on the very edge of the wetland park. As close as they dared to  
where the hostage was being held without breaking away from nature's cover.  
  
As Brass approached the group of officers one stepped forward. "Perimeter's secure, Sir. All park personnel have been   
evacuated. No one has come or gone from the building."  
  
"Good."Brass acknowledged as he motioned an officer from the swat team to join them. "Thanks to our friends from D.C. we  
have satellite photos of the area."  
  
Brass looked at the swat leader. "Are your men ready?"  
  
The officer nodded. "As soon as we know where the hostage is in the room we can move in."  
  
"I thought there was nothing around this shack."Josh interjected. "How can you know they won't see you and kill Donna?"  
  
Brass glanced at the setting sun. "It'll be dark in another hour. And there's no moon tonight. I assure you Mr. Lyman,  
we'll do everything in our power to end this peacefully."  
  
********  
  
"There you are."Grissom stated as he entered the break room. "I've been looking for you."  
  
Sara smiled as she gestured to the candy bar in front of her. "I needed a sugar fix."  
  
Grissom slid into the chair next to her. He returned her smile as he stole a piece of the candy. "Nick's back."  
  
Sara nodded. "I know I saw him in the hall. I'm glad they know where she is. I just hope they can get her out  
without any more bloodshed."  
  
"So do I but these are violent people with nothing to lose."  
  
Sara met Grissom's gaze. "Can we not talk shop for a few minutes?"  
  
"Okay."Grissom replied as he lightly touched her right hand. Sometimes they all needed escape from the cases   
even if it was just switching the subject of conversation.  
  
**************  
  
"We're getting into position now."The swat team leader's voice replied back through the static of Brass's   
radio.  
  
Josh's eyes were fixed on the dark horizon in front of them but his ears were trained on the conversation.  
  
"Do you have a shot?"Brass asked his voice tight.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take it."  
  
"Roger that." 


	25. chapter 25

Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
  
Donna jumped involuntarily as the window broke. As cold desert night air blasted through so did several small canisters.   
Almost instantly the small shack began to fill with tear gas.  
  
Panic began to overwhelm Donna as her eyes started to water and she began to cough. Where did the gas come from? Did her  
kidnappers finally give up and decide to end it all?  
As she took in the furious voices around her Donna realized that the gas filling up the shack was tear gas. Maybe just  
maybe help had arrived.  
  
"Get the guns!"  
"No time. Cops are everywhere, they're coming in."  
"Block the door."  
"There's nothing to block it with."  
"Use your bodies if you have to!"  
  
Donna blinked her eyes struggling to clear her vision. As she did she saw the door fall off it's hinges as men with   
gas masks and guns burst in.Before her rescuers could reach her Donna saw the leader of the kidnappers grab a gun and start toward her.  
  
One SWAT officer knelt down and leveled his gun at the advisory and took careful aim. Across the room one of the other  
kidnappers collapsed overwhelmed by the gas.  
  
"You'll never take me!"The leader shouted as he leveled his gun at Donna and began to squeeze the trigger ignoring the  
affects of the gas.  
  
The SWAT officer squeezed the trigger of his own gun knowing he had no choice.   
  
The leader swayed as the bullet from the police officer hit him in the back. Before he fell the leader managed to squeeze  
the trigger of his gun.  
  
*********  
  
"What's going on?"Josh begged desperate for any information.  
  
"Josh, let them do their jobs."Sam urged.  
  
Josh ignored him as he turned to Brass. "Shouldn't they have reported back by now?"  
  
Brass shook his head. "It hasn't been that long....."  
  
Brass trailed off as the sound of two gunshots ricocheted through the park.  
  
Josh's face paled as he sank down onto the hood of a nearby police car. He couldn't lose Donna....not now....not  
this way........she had to be alright....she just had to be. There was so much left unsaid.  
  
**********  
  
The SWAT team leapt into action as the leader's gun went off. Three of them secured the remaining kidnappers while the rest   
of the team surrounded the leader. The SWAT officer who had fired at the leader quickly moved to check on the hostage.  
He was relieved to see that the shot had went wild and hit the post just above her head. The young woman was gagging and  
coughing from the gas. He quickly took off his mask and gently placed it on her head as he began to untie the ropes.  
  
"It's alright, you're safe now. It's over. You're safe now."  
  
Donna found relief in his words and her body succumbed to the ordeal it had gone through. Darkness overtook Donna as   
she fell unconscious.  
  
One of the SWAT officers reached for his radio and contacted Brass. "Area is secure, repeat area is secure. We have  
the hostage."  
  
***********  
  
Brass's radio crackled to life as the SWAT officer's report came in ."Area is secure, repeat area is secure. We have  
the hostage."  
  
As cheers went up from some of the officers Josh took off toward the path that led to the shack.  
  
"Josh!"Sam called after him as he reached Brass.  
  
Brass put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. The area's safe. What he'll find won't be pretty but it's his choice. I'll  
radio ahead and let the SWAT team know he's with us."  
  
********  
  
Josh reached the shack in time to see one of the SWAT officers helping the paramedics place an unconscious Donna  
on a stretcher. The air inside was still dank from the tear gas.  
  
"Oh my God."Josh whispered as he raced into the small room and kneeling down next to the stetcher. He prayed she  
hadn't been shot. He looked at one of the paramedics. "Is she alright?"  
  
The paramedic nodded as they stood and lifted the stretcher. "She's unconscious from the affects of the tear gas. She's  
lost a lot of blood from the gash on her side, appears to have one broken rib and several abrasions and bruises. But she  
should make a full recovery with a few days of rest."  
  
"I'm going to ride with you."Josh replied as he stood. He laid one hand on Donna's right cheek. "I'm here Donnatella,   
you're safe. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
As the paramedics took Donna out to the waiting ambulance Josh turned back to the SWAT officer. "Thank you for getting  
her out."  
  
The man nodded. "I'm just glad everything ended peacefully."  
  
As Josh turned back toward the door he took in the pole Donna had been tied to and the obvious bullet hole near the top. He   
saw the blood on the ropes where she had tried to work her way free and shuddered.  
  
Josh heard the ambulance turn on it's engine and he quickly left the shack and got into the vehicle As the doors shut behind him Josh took Donna's hand in his.  
  
"I'm right here, Donna."Josh said quietly as the paramedics worked around him. "You're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you again, I promise." 


	26. chapter 26

Title: Gone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Crossover--CSI/West Wing, angst  
Pairings: Josh/Donna, Grissom/Sara  
Raiting: PG-13 could change later  
Summary: During a vacation to Las Vegas Donna Moss disappears. Can the CSI team find her in time?  
Spoilers: general, WW--season three--Simon reference  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.   
Grissom walked into the lab cellular phone in hand. Sara, Warrick, Nick and Catherine glanced up expectedly.  
  
"That was Brass. They got Moss out, she's going to be okay."  
  
"That's great news."Nick replied voicing what they all were thinking.  
  
"What about the bad guys?"Warrick asked.  
  
Grissom walked toward the doorway. "Two dead the rest in custody. Good work."  
  
*********  
  
Sam walked into Donna's hospital room to find Josh sitting by her bedside.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How's she doing?"Sam asked as he came to stand at the foot of the bed. He was shocked to see the sharp bruises and   
numerous cuts on Donna's pale skin.  
  
"They say she'll be fine."Josh replied quietly his gaze never leaving Donna's face. "Do you see what they did to  
her?"  
  
"Josh....."  
  
"Because of me they did this to her....."Josh whispered his voice near the breaking point.  
  
Sam shook his head. "No, Josh. This wasn't because of you. It's the mindset of these people.....it's not your  
fault."  
  
"Josh?"Donna said groggily as she woke.  
  
Josh quickly took her hand in his a smile spreading across his face. "I'm right here, Donnatella. You're safe. You're  
in the hospital and you're going to be just fine."  
  
Sam smiled as he started to back out of the room. "Glad you're awake, Donna. I'm going to go call the President and  
let him know."  
  
"Thanks, Sam."Josh acknowledged.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again."Donna said as tears began to stream down her face. "They killed Beth.....I thought  
they were going to....."  
  
Josh crawled up onto the bed next to Donna and gently pulled her into his arms mindful of the IV. "Sssssh, Donna. It's  
okay....I promise you that it's going to be okay. You're safe now.....you're safe."  
  
*******  
  
Abby walked into the Oval office just as her husband hung up the phone. "Leo said there was news."  
  
Jed smiled. "It's over. Vegas police rescued Donna a half hour ago."  
  
"Thank God."Abby replied as she sank down onto a nearby chair. "How is she?"  
  
Jed walked stood and walked around his desk coming to sit in the chair across from his wife. "Doctors say she'll  
make a full recovery. She's malnourished and lost a lot of blood but they say she'll be able to come home in about a   
week."  
  
"I'm so glad everything worked out."Abby replied. "Maybe now we can all finally move on."  
  
******  
  
Just before visiting hours ended that day Josh heard a knock on Donna's hospital room. He turned to see Gil  
Grissom standing in the doorway.  
  
"How's she doing?"Grissom asked quietly as he walked into the room.  
  
Josh stood. "They say she'll make a full recovery. We should be able to go home next week."  
  
"That's great."Gil replied with a smile. "So many of our cases we are only able to help the familes and not the victims.   
I'm glad we were able to help the living this time."  
  
Josh walked toward Grissom and extended his right hand. "I want to thank you for all you and your team did to find   
Donna. If there's ever anything I can do....."  
  
Grissom shook the younger man's hand as he looked at Donna's sleeping form. "I'm just glad this had a happy  
ending."  
  
*********  
  
Nearly a week after she was kidnapped from her hotel room Donna Moss was in an airplane on her way home. They were  
almost there an hour from D.C. Donna glanced at Josh in the first class seat next to her. It was just the two of them  
on this trip. Sam had taken a flight home three days after her rescue.  
  
"You okay?"Josh asked sensing her gaze. "Do you need some pain pills?"  
  
Donna shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
Josh lightly stroked her right hand as it rested on the arm rest between them. "About what?"  
  
"Coming home."  
  
"Are you worried about the press?"Josh asked turning in his seat so he could face her. "Because CJ's handled the   
whole thing. There won't be any cameras when we step off the plane."  
  
"No."Donna replied quietly as she looked down at their entwined hands. "I was wondering about us. This changed us  
Josh and I don't know where we go from here."  
  
Josh placed his free hand under Donna's chin and gently lifted it so she met his gaze. "We'll figure it out. It won't  
be easy but what we have is worth it. I nearly lost you, Donnatella and that made me realize what my life without  
you would be like and I never want that to become a reality."  
  
Josh took a deep breath before he said what he'd wanted to for years but never had the nerve. "I love you."  
  
Donna felt her eyes brim with tears as she leaned forward taking his hand away from her face. "I love you too, Josh."  
  
Their kiss was soft and gentle promsing later passion. As they broke apart Donna scooted closer to Josh resting her  
head on his chest; just as the piolt announced their approach into Washington.  
end 


End file.
